Happiness Is Near
by kt2785
Summary: There's really not a summary. It's just a Skate story. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Kate was drinking a bottle of Dharma brand wine. She started out pouring it into a wine glass, but then it became pointless, so she drank directly out of the bottle.

**3 Hours Earlier**

The entire village was running wild. It was nearly dusk. Kate could see the sunset. It was gorgeous. She knew that the "Dharma-folk" were setting up for a wedding. It was sure to be beautiful. There were several people setting up white folding chairs in front of the gazebo. There were people putting flower arrangements on the gazebo. Kate saw a small red headed girl running in a cute pink dress. She furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Sawyer walking up the steps of the gazebo. One of the Dharma workers, who Kate didn't recognize was helping Sawyer put a tie on. He looked annoyed. Then Juliet walked up the steps in a white dress. Kate let out a soft gasp. Sawyer stepped off the gazebo quickly and ran toward Kate's house. She felt sick to her stomach. He knocked on the door rapidly and Kate opened the door. Sawyer kept knocking until he actually saw her face.

"Freckles," he gasped. "Freckles…say something. I saw you-say something…tell me not to marry her. Tell me it's a mistake."

"I can't," she shrugged. "Sawyer-this is your life. If you want to marry her, I can't stop you. But I can't be there."

"What about when the minister asks if there's anyone who objects?" he whispered. "I'm not going to ruin your life or Juliet's," she shook her head.

"Give me a reason to stay. Give me a reason," he replied, touching her cheek.

"I can't James," she replied. "It's not my choice to make James…it's yours."

* * *

**Now**

Kate was crying softly, with the bottle of wine between her legs. She stood up and stumbled into the bedroom, brining the bottle of wine with her. She climbed into bed and covered herself with the comforter. It was hot, but she didn't care. She wiped her cheeks and put the bottle of wine on the bedside table. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but she knew that she would never fall asleep with all the thoughts running through her mind.

* * *

**2 Hours Earlier**

She looked out the window and saw Juliet and Sawyer standing on their porch. He was cupping her face and shaking his head. She could see that Juliet was on the verge of tears. Sawyer kissed her-Kate quickly looked away because she didn't want to see him stick his tongue down another woman's throat. She went to the cupboard in the kitchen and found a bottle of Merlot. She didn't know what year or anything about it since it was Dharma brand, but she didn't care. There were no wine glasses, but she took a regular short glass out of the cupboard. She downed the first glass quickly, and then took a taller glass out of the cupboard. She sipped it slowly, and looked at the small collection of books on the shelves. She took one of the books down without bothering to look at the title. She started reading, but then put the book down.

"What am I doing," she whispered to herself. She went into the kitchen and made herself dinner. There was a soft knock on the door and Kate went to open it. Jack stood in front of her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm ok."

"I have something to tell you," he began. "You…you're so in love with Sawyer it's not even funny."

"What?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"It's why I got so crazy-" he started. "When we were here 3 years ago. Y'know…all of us…on the beach. I would see how you would look at him. You loved him then. And then when we were living together…I got so crazy and jealous because I knew you still loved him. You were doing something for Sawyer, and hearing you talk about him again…I knew you were still in love with him, and it pissed me off because I knew you'd never feel that way about me.""Jack," she whispered. "Jack, but I did…we were engaged weren't we?"

"Yeah, but-" he sighed. "Kate, you never looked at me the way you looked at Sawyer. You were in love with him all that time…just tell me."

"I was," she nodded. "Yes. I loved him. And I still do."

"Then you have to go tell him Kate," he replied. "Because-"

"Jack, he just got married!" she exclaimed. "Are you kidding me! You want me to go and tell him I love him! He walked away because I couldn't give him a reason. No…I'm not-"

"I really think you should," he answered. "Sawyer didn't-"

"I don't want to hear about it," she shook her head. "Please Jack…I don't want to talk to him. He's with her now, it my feelings don't mean anything."

"But Kate Sawyer didn't-" he began again.

"Goodnight Jack," she said, opening the door. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning. I'm not mad, just done with the topic."

She shut the door and walked back to the table to finish her dinner.

* * *

**Now**

She heard a knock on the door. It was incessant, like when Sawyer knocked on the door earlier to have her stop the wedding. She got out of the bed in her underwear and wrapped her robe around herself. She looked at the Dharma logo on the robe and shook her head. She stumbled toward the door and stopped before she opened it.

"Who is it?!" she exclaimed.

"It's me!" he yelled back. "Just open the door Freckles."

Kate reached forward and opened the door. He looked at her and gasped. Kate could tell that he was drunk too.

"You mind very much if I use your bathroom?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he walked into the house and went to the bathroom. Kate gasped softly to herself and turned toward the mirror on the wall. Her eyes looked horrible and her hair was a mess. She quickly ran her hands through her hair to try to fluff it and make it look better. Then she wiped her tears and sniffled. Sawyer came back out into the room and looked at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Um-hi," she answered.

"Can we sit?" he asked.

"Aren't you supposed to spend the night with your bride, on your wedding night especially?" she whispered.

"We didn't get married," he replied.

"No-but I saw you kissing her on your porch," she told him.

"That was a kiss goodbye Kate," he said softly.

**3 Hours Earlier**

Sawyer walked back up to the gazebo and walked up the steps. "Juliet," he whispered.

"This is-" she shrugged. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Y-yes," he nodded. "Yeah…I just had some last minute business to finish."

"Alright," she smiled.

As the minister spoke, his head swirled with emotion. He wanted to be with Kate, but he was standing in front of Juliet. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He didn't want to leave her at the alter. It was getting harder and harder to walk away. When the minister came to the part where he asked if there were any objections, Sawyer looked over to the crowd. He was hoping that Kate would be there to object, but she was no where to be seen.

"Um I-" Juliet began. "I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I can't-"

She ran from the gazebo and ran to their house. She shut the door softly and Amy started walking toward the house.

"Amy!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Let me go."

Sawyer ran toward the house and went inside. Juliet was pacing from one side of the house to the other. From the living room to the dining room. But she was pacing slowly, so Sawyer didn't have to do much to stop her.

"Juliet," he whispered. "What was that?"

"I-I was stopping us both from making a huge mistake," she answered.

"Why?" he asked. "Don't you love me anymore."

"Oh," she sighed and sniffled. "James, you know I do. I just-I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with it. And I realized that you weren't going to stop it. You-you were going to go through with it. With all of it. Because that's who you've become James. You weren't going to hurt me, so you were going to sacrifice your own happiness."

"Juliet, I love you," he whispered.

"Well then why did you go see your ex-girlfriend 5 minutes before our wedding ceremony?" she asked. "Look James…all of this happened for a reason. She's who you really want. I can't stand in the way of that. I've known from the beginning that this is what you want. You want her don't you?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Well then that's exactly why I couldn't marry you," she answered. "I couldn't marry you, knowing you'd be longing for Kate. Would you really have been happy marrying me?"

"Truth right?" he asked.

"We've always been really honest with each other," she replied."I think I would have stayed with you," he told her. "I could have tried my best to make you happy…but-the truth is-"

"You would have cheated on me eventually?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I don't think I would have."

"I do," she smiled. "Maybe not physically…but you would have wanted her. You love her James."

"I know," he sighed.

"Don't feel bad," she answered. "To be perfectly honest with you, I didn't really want to marry you either. I know it sounds crazy, but-I love you. But I don't want to marry you."

They walked outside and Sawyer touched her face softly. He leaned forward and kissed her softly but quickly. Sawyer walked to one of the free houses and popped open a bottle of wine. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about Kate when he just broke up with Juliet. He knew that the break up could be seen as mutual, and technically he was the one who was left at the alter, but technically it was the fact that he was still in love with Kate that ended his relationship with Juliet.

He was going to get piss drunk and go to Kate's house.

* * *

**Now**

"You didn't marry her," Kate whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't marry her."

"W-why?" she asked.

"Why?" he sighed. "Why the hell do you think Freckles?"

Before leaning forward to kiss him Kate, stopped him and put her fingers against his lips. He kissed her fingers softly.

"Ok," she whispered. "So you, are saying that you didn't marry her because of me right? That's what you're saying?"

"That's what I'm saying Freckles," he whispered.

"Well," she began. "Considering that, and considering that I'm incredibly drunk, I think we should have sex and then we can decide what to do in the morning."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She leaned toward his lips and kissed him softly.

"Yes," she whispered. He leaned toward her and kissed her deeper.

**A/N: Please, review. It's a WIP…but I'm not sure how many chapters it will be. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kate woke up and gasped. She was naked and she felt someone laying next to her. She was afraid to flip over. She vaguely remembered the night before. It started coming back to her...wine, drunk, Jack. She groaned and flipped over. It was Sawyer...she furrowed her eyebrows and then remembered him coming after Jack left. He was still sleeping. She slipped out of the bed and wrapped her Dharma robe around herself. She went into the kitchen and searched for the coffee. The coffee machine was from the 70's and she had no idea how to use it. She pressed a few buttons and groaned.

"Mornin'," Sawyer said.

"Hi," she sighed.

"Here," he stated, coming up next to her. "Let me help you."

He reached over her to turn the coffee machine on, and he plugged it in. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I guess that would help," she whispered.

"So how much of last night do you actually remember?" he asked with a smile.

"Not much," she shook her head and sat down. Sawyer served her a cup of coffee and then sat down next to her. "We-we um-didn't we?"

"Twice," he smirked.

"Oh," she moaned. "I remember."

**Flashback**

Kate stood up and broke the kiss.

"I just need to pee," she whispered.

"How romantic," he smiled.

When she came out of the bathroom and went into the living room Sawyer wasn't there.

"Sawyer?!" she exclaimed."I'm right here," he said. She spun around and found that he was in the kitchen. She ran toward him and jumped into his arms. He stumbled back, and held her in his arms as he kissed her. He set her down on the counter and stopped kissing her.

"What are you doing?" she breathed. "I was getting a drink of water," he whispered. He turned around and opened the freezer. He got a handful of ice cubes and dropped them into a glass. She reached into the glass and took an ice cube in her hand.

"What are you doing?" he said, slightly mimicking her. She put the ice cube in her mouth and ran it over his neck. She held on to the ice with her teeth. He gasped softly.

"It's cold," he whispered.

"No kidding," she stated sarcastically, taking the ice out of her mouth and running it across her own neck. She gasped too and smiled at him. He leaned forward and blew hot air where the ice was. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck and chest. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulder. He ran his hands down her sides and leaned in to kiss her. She unbuttoned her pants and looked at him.

"I'm really drunk," she slurred and leaned against his shoulder. He pulled her pants down and looked at her.

"Should I take advantage of the drunk girl?" he asked. She nodded slowly and smiled.

"Yes, please," she whispered. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed his lips. He opened his mouth and pulled his own pants down without breaking the kiss.

**Flashback Over**

"I'm so embarrassed," she shook her head. He knelt in front of her and took her hand.

"Hey," he began. "I'm the one who came here last night. And I'm the one who took advantage of you when you were sad, and drunk."

"So what do we do now?" she whispered.

"Well that's up to you sweet cheeks," he answered. "You're the one who said 'We should have sex, and then figure out what to do in the morning'. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she said, throwing her hands up in the air, but staying in her same spot. He stood up in front of her and leaned over her. He put his hands on the back of her chair and kissed her lips. She breathed in, and kissed him back. She put her hands on the back of his neck and moaned softly.

"Wait," she whispered. "W-w-wait."

"W-w-why?" he asked, mocking her slightly and then kissing her.

"I'm scared," she said. She was trembling. Sawyer stood up and looked at her confused.

"Of what?" he asked. "Of me?"

"No," she shook her head quickly. "Never of you James. I'm scared of this. I'll never be able to live up to her."

"Freckles," he sighed. "Sweetheart I called my wedding off because of you! I called my wedding off to her because I couldn't stop thinking about you! She will never be you Kate."

"Ok," she whispered. She was still trembling. Sawyer took her hand in his and knelt back down.

"I won't hurt you Freckles," he said softly.

"But what if I hurt you?" she asked.

"I'm willing to take that chance," he answered.

"Why?" she asked, she pulled her hand away from him.

"Because it doesn't matter Kate," he shrugged. "I love you."

"You were with Juliet for 3 years," she said.

"Ok," he nodded. "Fine…that's true. But guess what? You were with Jack. We both moved on, but do you know what I figured out? I was stupid. I made the biggest mistake of my life trying to get over you. Distance and time doesn't make a difference Kate. I want you."

He kissed her and she sighed softly and kissed him back. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. Then she quickly backed away and breathed in deeply.

"Can I just-I can't think," she whispered. "I know that it's horrible of me to ask you and you probably will stop loving me after-"

"Shh," he shook his head. "If you want time…I'll give you time. I'm staying at the house 4 doors down from here. If you make up your mind…you know where to find me."

He kissed her on the forehead and left her room. Kate held back her sobs and tears till the door clicked shut. She went into the bathroom and looked at her face as she cried. She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"What the hell is your problem Kate?" she asked herself. "He loves you. He left Juliet because he loves you. Why do you always do this?"

She turned around and turned the shower on. She got in and the water was freezing. As the water heated up she let it fall over her. She put her head against the side of the shower and let out a breath. She started remembering more of the night before.

**Flashback**

She pulled her underwear back up and they went into the bedroom. Kate sat down on the bed and Sawyer leaned over her.

"You're a really sexy drunk," he whispered.

"Thanks," she smiled. She got into the bed and Sawyer followed her. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back. She pressed her face into his bare chest and then looked up at him.

"You're beautiful," he told her, and put his hand on her cheek.

"I missed you James," she said softly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Freckles," he replied. "I looked. Day in and day out...3 years. I looked for you. I waited for you to get back here."

"What?" she asked.

"When Locke left he said he'd bring you back," he answered. "So every day...me and Jin...well mostly Jin...we'd look. We have a map of the entire island and we just looked."

"Wow," she whispered. "You looked for me for 3 years."

"Well, you know how I feel about Jack," he smirked. "I want to take care of you Freckles. I know this is just supposed to be that we're drunk and we're having hot guilt free sex, but-"

"You're making me want to kiss you," she told him.

"Well," he said. "Ok then."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Having sex on the kitchen counter was quick and rough. But now, he was being so gentle and careful. He ran his hand over her body and kissed her lips slowly. She tried to quicken the pace, but each time, he would slow them down. She dared to open her eyes and look at him. He was looking down at her in the most loving way. They made eye contact and he smiled at her. He touched her face gently and moved her hair out of her face.

Then he was holding her. She moved over in his arms so she was spooning against him. He was holding her, but loosely. She fell asleep quickly, but right before she did, Sawyer kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

**Flashback Over**

Kate let out a unbelieving scoff. She went into the bedroom and went to the closet. The closet was filled with clothes. She gasped softly and saw the dress that she wore when she was working on the island. She chuckled to herself and turned it toward her to get a better look at it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she exclaimed at herself. She quickly wrapped her robe around herself and ran out of the house. She ran over to Sawyer's house and knocked on the door.

"James!" she yelled. "James!"

He came to the door and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey," he sighed. "Come in."

He stepped out of the way and let her in the house. She looked at him and frowned. He looked at her somewhat curiously and smirked.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you standing here in your robe?"

"Because I didn't really want to run over here completley naked," she answered and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," he said. "Just tell me why you're here."

She stepped forward and kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back and ran his hand down her back. She backed away and untied her robe. He smiled at her and pulled her toward him, before she could get the robe off.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" he whispered as he hugged her.

"I remember last night," she answered. "I remember how you took care of me and loved me-I don't know what my problem is James, but I'm here. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have to think."

He kissed her gently and she untied her robe. He stopped her again and looked at her.

"Hold on," he began and ran his hand through her hair. "How about you go back to your house…and we spend the day apart-"

"What?" she interrupted. "No-"

"Just hear me out," he smiled. "We'll spend the day apart, and then tonight…I'm coming over. I'll be there at 6:00, and I'll make you dinner."

"James," she shook her head.

"You don't want me to make you dinner?" he asked.

"I don't want to spend the day apart," she answered.

"It'll make things so much better tonight," he whispered into her ear.

That night Kate set the table. She poured glasses of wine for both of them. She let Sawyer in to the house and he started making dinner. She was watching him as she sipped her wine. She kept trying to help him with the cooking, but he wouldn't let her. As they ate dinner Sawyer was looking at her. He clinked his glass to hers.

"To-um," she began. "What should we toast to?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I'm not good at this."

"Me neither," she whispered. "I'm not good at anything."

"Well, I'm going to have to wholeheartedly disagree with you there," he said, putting his glass down. "You're pretty good at what we did last night."

"Twice," she smirked. After dinner they continued to drink the bottle of wine on the couch. Kate was much drunker, than Sawyer thought. She began to slur her words.

"What does all this mean?" she questioned. "Are we together or not?"

"I think that wine is going to your head Freckles," he answered. "How many glasses have you had?"

"3, but that's not the point," she shook her head.

"What's the point Freckles?"

"I'm not good at this," she said, beginning to tremble again.

"You're not good at what darlin'?" he asked.

"I'm not good at this," she repeated. "Relationships. I've never had my relationships last, because they can't last."

"Lemme ask you something," he asked, reaching over and touching her hair softly. "Who was your longest relationship? And why did it end?"

"Do I have to answer that?" she whispered.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Jack," she replied.

"Why did it end Kate?" he asked.

"Because-because of you," she said, beginning to cry.

"So that has to mean something right?!" he exclaimed and sighed. He stood up and looked at her. "We both had great relationships. We both had healthy relationships…and engagements…and it ended because of each other."

"Maybe your relationship was healthy, but mine…not so much," she whispered.

"Ok," he sighed. "Whatever Kate, I just know, that yesterday…I broke Juliet's heart because of you."

"I thought she's the one who left you at the alter," she said.

"Kate, if you don't want this. If you want me to leave…then tell me now. But I really think that we have a chance at happiness here Kate. We're so close."

"Happiness," she smiled. She fell over to his shoulder and looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Freckles," he said, kissing her lips softly.

"I'm tired," she whispered. "You kept me up too late last night I guess."

"You've had a little too much wine Freckles," he whispered.

"Maybe a little," she chuckled. "Let's go to bed."

She stood up and he followed her to make sure she kept her balance. They walked together back to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"We're close James," she whispered. "So close to happiness. I don't feel too good."

She leaned forward and put her head between her legs. Sawyer sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and then we can-" she raised her eyebrows.

"Baby, you are way too drunk," he said.

"But last night-" she began.

"Last night you weren't this drunk," he interrupted.

"Well just see who's drunk," she answered. She walked into the bathroom, and Sawyer got comfortable in the bed. Kate stumbled back into the room and fell onto the bed on purpose. She crawled over to him and kissed his lips.

"Hmm," he said softly. "You brushed?"

"And used mouthwash," she stated proudly. She cuddled against him and sighed softly.

"We can wait Freckles," he whispered. "You can just fall asleep."

"Hmm, but I'm not tired," she answered softly. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly on the lips. She cuddled against him again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She sighed softly and didn't kiss him again.

"You still not tired?" he asked, still stroking her hair. There wasn't an answer. He looked down at her and she was sleeping against him. He smirked and moved to get them both more comfortable. Kate woke up slightly, but then settled back down into his arms. In the morning Kate woke up and saw Sawyer looking down at her. She shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Does my breath stink?" she asked softly. Sawyer leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"No," he told her. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Sort of," she smirked.

"So are we happy?" he asked.

**A/N: Please please review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So are we happy?" Sawyer asked softly. Kate ran her hand across his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. She kissed him slowly and carefully. He kissed her back and rolled them over so he was on top. She breathed in deeply and smiled at him. He ran his hand over her cheek and rolled off of her. She rolled to her side, so they were facing each other. Neither of them leaned forward first. Sawyer gave Kate a half smile. She smiled back and rested her hand on his cheek.

"You gonna answer me?" he whispered.

"Do you mean, are we gonna play house and be a couple?" she asked.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Never mind. Y'know, I really thought that you meant it last night when you told me you loved me, but I guess you only said it because you were too drunk to know what you were saying."

He rolled away from her and got out of the bed. He was wearing a pair of boxers and he grabbed his shirt off the floor and shook his head. Kate could hear him mumbling "unbelievable". He started to leave and then turned back to look at her. She got out of the bed and went toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed deeply. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back roughly. He pushed her toward the bed and crawled over her. He didn't let her up for a breath. They both started stripping their clothes off. He held her hands above her head and kissed her softly down her body. She breathed deeply and looked down at him as he came back up her body.

"I'm thinking we should do this sober," he said softly. She nodded and he leaned back down to kiss her. She saw him looking down at her in that damn loving way. She closed her eyes tightly and used her other senses. She felt his lips and hands and tongue. She could hear her own ragged breathing, and Sawyer's breathy moans. She breathed in deeply to smell him. She loved the way he smelled, without any cologne. She kissed him back and concentrated on the way his lips tasted. She ran her hands through his hair, which was too long, but she didn't care. She dared to open her eyes as she felt Sawyer lower down. He gave her a half smile and ran his hand over her forehead. When she closed her eyes again he said 'I love you' as softly as he could. He didn't think that she heard him, but she did. Keeping her eyes closed she leaned up to kiss his lips. He turned his cheek and she kissed his chin. She put her hands against his face to pull his mouth to hers. He kissed her quickly, but didn't let her deepen it. He rolled off of her and they were both trying to catch their breath. She chuckled softly, still trying to get a deep enough breath.

"Wow," she whispered and rolled toward him. She went to cuddle against him, but he pushed her away. He pulled his boxers back on and got out of the bed."Where are you going?" she asked.

"Saving us both the embarrassment," he murmured.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I have this feeling that you just like the way you feel when you're with me, but you don't actually want a real relationship with me. See that's the difference between you and Juliet…y'know…I'm the stupid one Freckles. I keep letting you use me because I love you, but I can't-do you remember what I told you last night?"

"W-what?" she asked. "For 3 years I looked for you," he whispered. "You make me feel like the only reason you want me is because I'm just convenient or when you're pissed at Jack. So I'm done Kate. Just done."

Kate got out of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She clasped her hands together to make sure she had a tight grip. She kissed his lips and he moved his face again so that she kissed his chin. He sighed softly and reached behind his neck to take her arms from around him. She tried to hold on, but he was stronger.

"Bye," he whispered.

"James!" she exclaimed. He turned back and sighed softly.

"I know I'm gonna regret this," he mumbled. "What?"

"You're right," she sniffled and closed her eyes. She thought that at any minute he would bolt for the door, but when she opened her eyes he was still standing there, and what was worse was that he was giving her that loving look. "James…James, I'm so sorry-"

"Nuh-I don't want your apologies Kate," he shook his head and headed back toward the door.

"I love you and-" she started

"And you don't want to be happy," he interrupted.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because," he whispered. "I'm-I'm in love with you Kate. I feel stupid even saying anything, but I'm in love with you. And I want to be with you-"

"I want to be with you too," she told him.

"Don't," he shook his head.

"Don't what?" she asked.

"Don't pretend like what we have-"

"Dammit!" she screamed. "You're so special to me! You have everything and your being so stupid because you don't realize it! And I know you're pissed at me and you probably hate me now, but I just need to-I didn't know how much I loved you James."

"Kate," he whispered.

"It's like that stupid song, 'Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone'. And I didn't know that it was love because I'm stupid and it wasn't like all the other times. It wasn't how I felt about Kevin, or Jack, or even Tom because it's so much more than love. And I think you really just need to shut me up."

He hesitated before pressing his lips to hers. He broke the kiss, but kept his forehead resting against hers. She ran her hands down his back and across his lower back.

"You kept me safe," she whispered. "You almost got yourself killed because you wouldn't fight back. You understand when I don't want to have sex. You jumped out of a helicopter for me."

"Freckles, I'm not following you," he said, running his hand over her face and through her hair.

"You searched for me for 3 years," she continued. "And you-you left Juliet because of me."

"What are you doing?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I want to be with you," she told him. "You've always been there for me, and I have this feeling that even if we weren't _together, _together…you'd still protect me and keep me safe. I love you so much James. Not just for loving me, but for being this-this amazing person. You said we have a chance at happiness…in 30 years I've never been truly happy."

"I can try to make you happy," he whispered, and ran his thumb over her cheek, and down her chin.

"I know you will," she nodded and raised herself up on her toes. She kissed his lips slowly and carefully. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She walked slowly backwards and felt for the bed using her legs. She sat down and pulled Sawyer's boxers off again. He looked down at her, and she almost thought that he was getting ready to leave again, but instead he leaned over her and cupped her face gently.

"I love you Freckles," he said softly.

"I know," she nodded. "And I love you…more than anything."

**A/N: So I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm gonna do. Probably 1-3 depending on reviews. So lemme know if I should keep on going! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sawyer opened his eyes and saw Kate laying in his arms. He sighed contentedly. He lifted his arms from around her carefully and pulled his boxers on. He headed toward the door and Kate woke up and murmured.

"Hey. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go get us some Dunkin Donuts," he told her. He walked back toward her and she chuckled before he pressed his lips to hers.

"Where are you really going?" she asked.

"I'll be right back Freckles," he said. He left the room and she sighed softly and leaned back into the pillows. When she heard the front door shut she got out of bed and threw on her clothes. She went out into the hallway and went into the living room. She pulled the blinds back and looked at Sawyer. He rubbed his hands together and went up the steps to Juliet's house. Kate wanted to walk away from the window and she wanted to trust Sawyer completely, but she continued to look.

Sawyer knocked on the door and sighed deeply. The door opened and Juliet was standing in front of him. She smiled at him and swallowed hard.

"Hey James," she said.

"Hi," he murmured.

"You wanna come in?" she asked. He nodded and followed her in to the house. She smiled at him and shook her head. "What are you doing here James?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry," he answered.

"Why? I pushed you right back into her arms," she replied.

"I thought-" he sighed. "I really thought that I was over her Jules."

"No," she shook her head. "You were never over her James. Ever. You just thought that you'd never see her again so you settled on me."

"That's not true," he told her. "Juliet-"

"James, it's fine," she sighed. "So you just came here to tell me you're sorry?"

"And-I'm not gonna rub it in your face," he answered.

"But you are staying with her right?" she asked.

"Juliet," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not," she sighed. "I don't want to be with someone who's in love with someone else. I know how you feel about her. James….you never loved me the way you love her."

"I know," he nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Go home," she replied. Sawyer kissed her cheek softly and walked to the door. He looked back before leaving the house and going back to Kate's house. He walked across the yard and up the steps to Kate's house. He was stopped before he got to the door.

"Jim!" Horace exclaimed. Sawyer sighed deeply and turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Horace said.

"What do you mean?" Sawyer shrugged.

"Why haven't you been back to your house since the wedding?" he asked.

"Hello!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Juliet left me up there! We're not together anymore."

"Ok, but then why have you been spending all your time with the new girl then?" he retorted. Sawyer looked at him and sighed.

"Remember when we were talkin'-the night Ethan was born?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You were talking about some chick that you had a shot at, but didn't take it."

"Yeah," Sawyer murmured. "Well now, I'm takin' it."

"What?" Horace asked.

"I was shocked when I saw her again," Sawyer said. "But-Kate was the girl."

"So you're not as over her as you thought huh?" Horace asked.

"I believed everything I told you that night," Sawyer said. "But then I saw her again…and-well…I don't know what to say. All those feelings came flooding back. But Horace, you don't got nothin' to worry about. I don't think that Amy is gonna be seeing Phil again. See ya later."

Sawyer went into the house and shut the door behind him. Kate was sitting at the kitchen table. He could smell something burning and went to the stove. Kate was letting the bacon burn. Sawyer had a flashback to when Juliet let the bacon burn. He moved the pan off the burner and looked at Kate. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Kate," he whispered.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were going to her house?" she asked. "I mean I wouldn't have cared. But you lied to me. I don't-"

"Freckles," he interrupted. "I just wanted to get over there and get it over with. I didn't want to start a fight with you."

"I wouldn't have cared," she repeated.

"Well you sound like you care," he replied.

"Never mind," she sighed. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

She headed down the hallway and Sawyer quickly followed her and grabbed her by the arm before she got to the bathroom. She turned toward him and frowned and sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"I needed to have closure," he whispered. "I know that's not an excuse, but I just-I just needed to go see her for a minute to make sure she was ok."

"Is she?" Kate asked softly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She's fine. She just wants me to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too," she answered.

"I'm happy with you," he told her. "I want you."

"I want you too," she whispered.

That night Kate and Sawyer were sitting on the couch. Kate was reading an old Cosmopolitan magazine. Sawyer was reading his book. Kate leaned against Sawyer's shoulder and he started to rub her head gently with his hand. She briefly looked up at him with a smile and then looked back at her magazine.

"This is so weird to read this magazine from the 70's," she told him. "It's talking about the big Sonny and Cher break-up."

"Nice," he smirked. "Who cheated on who?"

"Dunno, doesn't really tell me many details," she answered. "Do you really read a book every night?"

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Jack," she responded.

"Well Jack isn't a very good listener then," he stated. "I said that Winston Churchill read a book a night…don't mean I do. I read a couple chapters a night maybe."

"I slept with him," she said softly and looking at her feet.

"Well Kate, normally when people are living together and engaged, that's what happens," he said looking at her with a smirk.

"No," she whispered. "The day before we left."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," she groaned and tossed her magazine onto the coffee table. She put her face to her hands and shook her head. "I just-I needed to let go."

"Then that makes sense I guess," he shrugged.

"Have you let go-" he started and then stopped. He started laughing softly and then he stood up and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and looked down at her.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"I know what you're gonna say next," he scoffed. "I know-you're gonna tell me that you're pregnant with his kid aren't you? You're pregnant. And now you have to go be with him because he's your baby's father. We were so close. That really sucks."

He walked out of the house before she could stop him. She ran after him.

"James wait," she started.

"Jim!" Horace came running toward him. "We've got a problem."

"Dammit," he whispered. "Is it 'Them'?"

"No. Roger Linus. It's the anniversary of his wife's death, and he's completely trashed. He's out by the fence."

"Alright," he mumbled.

"James," Kate began.

"I'll come back to talk later Kate," he answered. He and Horace ran to one of the vans and started driving away. Kate sighed deeply to herself and shook her head. Jack walked toward her and looked at her.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Jack said. "Don't tell me that you and Sawyer already broke up."

"Shh, you gotta call him James remember…or LaFleur," Kate stated.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well I told him about us," she answered. "And now he thinks I'm pregnant."

"Are you?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"No," she replied. "Of course I'm not. I just wanted to tell him the truth about us. I didn't-I didn't want to keep it from him. But now-I just feel like we're not meant to be together. We've been so close, and now-"

"Kate don't give up," Jack sighed. "As soon as Sawyer gets back…you need to tell him that you're not pregnant. You both want each other. You both love each other."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"I couldn't make it work with you Kate because of him," he answered.

Kate smiled at him and then went back into her house. She went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes. She waited for over an hour for Sawyer, but then decided he wasn't coming back over this night so she went into the bedroom. She got undressed and crawled into bed. She fell asleep quicker than she expected to.

It took Sawyer a lot longer than he wanted it to, to get Roger back to his house. He got out of the van and said goodnight to Horace. He walked up the steps to Kate's house and saw that all the lights were turned off. He opened the door and could hear soft moaning coming from the bedroom. He chuckled to himself and turned to leave. As he got to the door he heard Kate screaming "No." He quickly turned back and ran into the bedroom. Kate was alone. As soon as he went into the room he saw Kate sitting up in the bed shaking, sweating and sobbing. He walked toward her and sat down on her side of the bed. He didn't say anything, but she put her arms around him. He ran his hand through her hair and down her back.

"Hey," he whispered. "What happened?"

"I lost Aaron," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"2 days before we left," she sniffled.

"That's why you didn't bring him with you?" he asked, stunned.

"No," she shook her head. "We were in the supermarket. I was trying to get as far away from Jack as possible. I-it's a long story. Jack talked me into going to the pier and when we got there Ben was there, and Sun, and Sayid. So I knew it was about going back to the island. And I knew that I couldn't go back. I couldn't do that to Aaron. I was driving away from Jack and Ben…and I was actually going to Cassidy's so that I could talk to her…I wanted to know what she thought about going back-anyway…Aaron wanted something to drink so I stopped by a supermarket. I was holding his hand, but my phone rang so I let go of him for just a second to get my phone out of my purse. And then I turned around and Aaron was gone. He was just gone-"

"Freckles," he whispered. "It's not your fault. We'll get back and we'll find him."

"I found him," she answered. "I-there was a woman who said she was taking Aaron to make an announcement to find his mom, but I-and when it happened…I wasn't even surprised. When I told Cassidy that I wasn't surprised…she told me that it was because I took Aaron."

"Cassidy is a royal bitch Kate," he scoffed. "You didn't take him. He needed a mom."

"That's what I said," she half laughed. "But-she thinks that I needed him more than he needed me. And she's right. She's absolutely-I could have told the truth about Claire from the beginning. We could have given him up for adoption…but I needed him because I lost you."

"What?" he asked.

"Cassidy told me that you broke my heart, and Aaron was the only way to fix it," she answered.

"Did I?" he whispered. "Did I break your heart?"

"When you jumped," she began. "I-I was devastated. But I thought it was because you wanted to keep us safe…and then with the help of Cassidy and Jack…I realized that you just didn't want to be with me."

"Kate," he scoffed. "You know what…forget it."

He got up off the bed and walked around it to 'his' side. He pulled off his clothes and got into the bed next to her, with his back to her. She rolled over to so their backs were facing each other. Sawyer turned his head to look at Kate. He let out a soft breath and flipped back over. He put his arms around her and put his mouth to her ear.

"Sweetheart," he whispered. "I didn't jump to get away from you. I jumped to keep you safe. I already told you that."

"Yeah," she flipped over. "I know."

"Then why don't you believe me?" he asked.

"I do," she whispered. "And I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I just wanted to tell you about Jack. I didn't want to lie. But please…just don't be mad at me. We're together James. I want to be with you."

He leaned forward to kiss her.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Year Later**

Kate was sitting the swing set watching some of the kids playing. She smiled at the sight and remembered Aaron. When she left the island years before it took her 3 years to get over Sawyer and she still wasn't over him. She was still thinking about Aaron. She wanted a family with Sawyer. They hadn't talked about having any babies, but she was going to bring the topic up tonight because she was pretty sure that she was pregnant. She was terrified about what Sawyer would say. She saw Jack walking toward her and he sat down on the swing next to hers.

"Hi," he smiled. "Hey," she replied, looking at him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said.

"You just look a little…I dunno distracted. Upset," he answered.

"I'm just thinking about Aaron," she whispered.

"Kate, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" he asked. "Are you going to tell me where he is?"

"Where do you think?" she said.

"Did you tell her the truth?" he questioned."Jack, I had to," she shrugged. "She was looking at me like I was crazy. I had to tell her what happened. I wanted Aaron with someone-someone who would take care of him. I didn't care about anyone else. Aaron is the only person who mattered to me. I told her that I'd bring Claire back. Claire is his mom Jack."

"We'll be ok," he smiled. "We'll get home to him."

"I don't want to go home," she shook her head. "I am home. Home with Sawyer."

"I know," he whispered.

Later that night Sawyer and Kate were laying in bed together. Sawyer had his arms around her body and was kissing her neck gently.

"James," she began.

"You alright darlin'," he whispered.

"Yeah," she said. "James, are you happy?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Of course I am."

"I-I think I'm pregnant," she told him.

"W-what?" he asked. She rolled away from him but didn't leave the bed.

"I think I'm pregnant and I'm gonna have the baby whether you want it or not. I haven't had a period in 2 months so-I'm pretty sure, and now you can go back to Juliet," she said quickly.

"Kate," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands across her stomach. "You're gonna have a baby?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm sorry that I ruined our happiness."

"Why?" he asked. "You gonna tell me it's not mine? You've been cheating on me or something?"

"Of course it's yours," she answered. "I just know it's the last thing you want. I didn't mean to ruin everything. It's all my fault."

"Oh ok," he nodded. "So you got yourself pregnant and it's all your fault?"

"No," she sighed. "What are you-"

"Kate, you're pregnant," he said. She flipped over and looked at him somewhat sadly. He put his hand against her stomach and kissed her lips. "This baby…this baby is you and me. It's both of us."

"So you're not mad?" she whispered.

"Freckles," he shook his head. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her closer. "No, I ain't mad. We're gonna have a baby. You're gonna have a baby."

She smiled at him and leaned toward his lips. She kissed him softly and slowly and then rolled over on top of him.

**8 Months Later**

Kate was eating a bowl of dry cereal with her fingers. She was walking back and forth. She looked over at Sawyer and smiled.

"Are you gonna sit down?" he asked. "You're making me nervous."

"I want this baby to come out right now," she said looking down at her stomach. There was a knock on the door, so Kate set the bowl down and walked toward the door.

"Kate," Juliet began. "There's someone here who needs to talk to you. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah," Kate said, furrowing her eyebrows. She walked down the steps and followed Juliet to the house next door. Kate went into the house and saw Clementine sitting on the couch.

"Clementine!" Kate exclaimed.

"Aunt Kate!" she said. She ran toward Kate and hugged her as best as she could. "Aunt Kate, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Kate smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Clementine where's your mom?"

"She's not here," Clementine replied. "I had to come-this man came and told me to come with him."

"Clementine," Kate sighed.

"I fell asleep and then I woke up and I was here," she said. "But guess what? Aaron came too!"

"Aaron!" Kate gasped. She turned around and Aaron ran toward her.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed.

"Oh baby," Kate whispered. He flung his arms around her, and she picked him up. He looked down at her, but was frowning. "Baby?"

"You were gone a long time," he said, frowning even further.

"Oh, I know," she sighed. "I know. I'm so sorry."

"You said you were coming back," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Honey," she shook her head. "I know. I-I didn't mean to-God, you got so big."

"I'm 5," he told her.

"I know," she said with tears coming into her eyes. "Oh, baby, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry."

"I missed you too," he responded. She hugged him tighter and then set him back down.

"Ok," she whispered. "I want you both to meet someone."

"My daddy?" Clementine asked softly.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"OK!" she exclaimed. "I want to come now!"

"Well," Kate began. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

She walked back to her house and went up the steps. When she came into the house she still had tears in her eyes. He walked toward her and put his hands on her face.

"What happened?" he asked. "What did she say to you?"

"No," she sniffled. "James, he's here. Aaron…Aaron's here. And…Clementine."

"Clementine?" he gasped.

"Yeah," she whispered. "She really wants to meet you…but I think that you should come when you're ready."

"Um," he murmured. "No...um...bring her here. I want to meet her...bring her here."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm just gonna go change into something a little less intimidating. When you come back here, come back and get me."

Sawyer was still wearing his Dharma jumpsuit. Kate nodded and walked back next door. She went into the house and Aaron and Clementine were playing on the floor. She took them both back to the other house and set them on the couch.

"Ok," she smiled. "Stay right there. I'll be right back."

Kate walked down the hall and Sawyer stood up.

"Is she-" he began.

"She's ready," she answered. "She's 6, almost 7."

"Does she want to meet me?" he mumbled.

"Of course she does Sawyer," she responded. "Come on."

They walked down the hallway and toward where the kids were sitting. Clementine was sitting up properly with her hands in her lap. Aaron was staring at the coffee table and he looked upset again. Kate walked toward him and Sawyer waited in the hallway.

"Aaron," she began. "What's the matter baby?"

"I'm sad momma," he frowned. "I miss grandma."

"Oh," she nodded. "Well, we're going to-honey I can't promise you that we're gonna see her again, but-but I'm going to try my hardest to get you back home ok?"

"Ok," he answered.

"Now, I think there's a certain dimpled face little girl who needs to meet someone," Kate smiled. Clementine smiled widely and Kate immediately thought that in nearly 2 years Clementine looked even more like her father.

"Now?" Clementine asked.

"Sawyer," Kate nodded. "Come on out and meet your daughter."

Sawyer stepped into the room with his hands shoved into his pockets. Clementine got up off the couch. She had grown and was almost to the middle of Sawyer's chest. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Clementine," she said.

"Hi Clementine," Sawyer stated. "My name is James. Clementine I'm sor-"

Before he could finish his sentence Clementine wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms up, slightly in shock that she was hugging him. He gently put his hand against her head and then Clementine backed away. She looked at him and didn't stop smiling.

"Mommy told me I should be mad at you," she told him.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Well you probably should be."

"But I'm not," she shook her head. Sawyer looked over at Kate who looked like she was uncomfortable. She smiled at him, but kept her hands against her stomach.

"You alright Freckles?" he asked.

"Hmm I'm fine," she replied, not entirely convincing him. She let out a soft gasp and he walked over toward her. He knelt down next to her and put his hand against her cheek.

"Kate?" he asked. "Are you going into labor?"

"No," she shook his head. "It's just a contraction. I'm fine. This is going to take hours."

"Is Auntie Kate having the baby!" Clementine asked.

"Oh," Kate groaned and leaned against Sawyer's shoulder.

"Ok," he whispered. "Come on. I'm taking you to Juliet."

"Sawyer I'm fine," she replied. "It's normal."

"Freckles," he started.

"I'm fine," she repeated. "I promise. If it gets worse, I'll tell you, but as of right now, I want to sit on this couch and cuddle with my baby."

She wrapped her arms around Aaron tightly and Clementine walked over and got onto the couch next to them. Sawyer stood up and sighed softly.

"Let me know," he whispered.

"I will," she smiled and ran her hands through Aaron's hair. Sawyer walked over to the chair and sat down. Clementine stood up and walked over to him. She hesitated and then looked let out a deep breath.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Come sit on the couch with us then," she said, pulling him up and guiding him toward the couch."She's friendly," Kate smiled at him. She grabbed Sawyer's arm tightly as another contraction hit.

"Kate," he whispered.

"I'm fine," she said again. "Just hold my hand."

Sawyer held on to her hand and squeezed it tightly. She looked at him and smiled weakly. Aaron looked up at her and then down at her stomach.

"Mommy, did I come from your tummy?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "You were in another lady's tummy. Didn't grandma tell you?"

"No," he said and shook his head. "Yes. I don't know. She-she showed me a picture."

"Well," Kate began. "I know you aren't gonna understand this baby, but-even though I love you very very much, I'm not your real mommy…but you can keep calling me mommy forever and ever and ever."

**3 Hours Later**

Kate was having contractions one on top of the other. Juliet and Sawyer got her to the medical hatch. The kids stayed with Jack. Jack was shocked to learn that Kate's promise to Sawyer was to do with his daughter.

Sawyer was waiting in the hallway for Juliet to come get him. He was twiddling his thumbs and staring at the door. He suddenly thought about 5 years ago.

"_I'm not pregnant," she said. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_Yeah," she nodded and smiled. "I'm sure.""Whoo!" he chuckled. He saw her smile fade and she sighed._

"_Would it really have been the worst thing in the world?" she asked. "Yes," he answered. "It would have been the worst thing in the world. What would we have done with a baby?"_

Thinking back on it Sawyer decided it wouldn't have been the worst thing, but he was still glad that she hadn't been pregnant. He missed 7 years of Clementine's life. And he would have missed 3 a little less than 3 years of his child's life if Kate had been pregnant. He was thinking about the little blonde girl waiting back at Jack's house. He didn't know how to act around her. He certainly didn't know what he was going to do once this new baby was born, but he had to figure it out damn quickly considering Kate was about ready to give birth any minute. He knew how happy Kate was about it, but the idea of being a father was terrifying, and now all the sudden Aaron and Clementine were both back too.

"James, she's asking for you," Juliet said, coming out of the room. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he murmured and stood up. "I'm fine. Just thinkin'. Is Kate ok?"

"She's fine," she nodded. "I'm gonna go get a few more towels and a blanket for the baby, and then I'll come back and have her start pushing."

"Ok," he whispered. "Thanks Juliet."

"I'm just doing my job James," she smiled. He walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to Kate's bed. She looked at him and frowned.

"Juliet-" she whispered. "She was making these-noises. Like bad noises. I don't know. I'm scared."

"Juliet won't let anything happen to you," he said. "And neither will I. We're gonna have a baby in like 10 minutes."

"_I'm_ gonna have a baby in 10 minutes," she stated.

"Ok, yeah," he chuckled. "_You're_ gonna have a baby in 10 minutes."

"You gotta be ok with this James," she whispered. "Because it's a little too late to turn back now, and I can't do this all by myself. You said in the beginning that you were happy, but I know that look."

"I'm just-" she began. "Freckles, I ain't goin' nowhere. I promise you that. I just can't-I don't know if I'll be a good dad…to this baby or to Clementine…or to Aaron for that matter. I'm pretty sure Claire wouldn't choose me first for her baby's daddy."

"Well I'm sure I wouldn't be her number one pick either," Kate shrugged. "But-Aaron needed me…and Aaron's gonna need a daddy too...and anyway, whoever Claire picked for the father obviously isn't so great since he left her when she was 7 months pregnant. And...I picked you as my baby's daddy...so you're good enough for me."

"Ok," Juliet said softly, coming into the room and setting down a pile of supplies. "Kate are you ready to push?"

"No," she shook her head. "Juliet tell me what's going on right now."

"Nothing," Juliet answered. "I just need you to push."

"No," Kate sighed. "No, you were acting really weird when you were here earlier, just tell me what's happening."

"Kate," Juliet began. "I really just need you to push and stop asking me questions."

"Tell her Juliet," Sawyer said.

"It's nothing to be too concerned about but the baby's heart rate is raised," she answered. "You need to push so that I can keep you and your baby safe."

"Oh God," Kate whispered.

"Freckles," Sawyer started. "Look at me…everything is going to be alright. Just take my hand and listen to Juliet."

"Talk to me James," she sniffled.

"Ok," he started. "Um, you look gorgeous."

"James," she chuckled.

"Ok Kate, push," Juliet said. Kate listened to her and held on to Sawyer's hand tightly. Sawyer leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Keep pushing, Kate. OK. Stop! Stop! Kate Stop!"

"I have to get her out of me," she said.

"Kate," Sawyer whispered. "Sweetheart stop pushing. And what do you mean 'her'. I thought we were gonna be surprised."

"I just think it's a girl," she answered and smiled at him.

"Ok," he chuckled. "But honey, you gotta calm down. You gotta listen to Juliet."

"Ok," she sniffled and nodded. "You're right...again."

"Kate," Juliet began. "The head is out, so I'm gonna have you push and the shoulders should come out and then you're work will be done."

"Ok," Kate whispered.

"Push," Juliet said. Kate pushed and then they both could hear the baby crying. Sawyer looked at Kate and kissed her on the lips. She put her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him deeper. He backed away from her and Juliet put the baby in Kate's arms.

"Well, mother's intuition Kate," Juliet said. "It's a girl. Sawyer, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Uh…uhm…nah," he shook his head. "I'll leave that to the professionals."

Juliet smirked and Sawyer looked down at Kate and the baby.

"She's so beautiful," Kate sniffled, looking down at the baby who was making noises, but not crying. Sawyer sat down, and put his hand on top of Kate's.

"Can I?" Juliet asked.

"No," Sawyer answered for Kate. "You're not taking this baby from her arms."

"James, I just gotta check her. Make sure everything's alright. Plus I didn't really get to clean her off."

"She's perfect," Kate whispered.

"Kate, come on," Juliet said. "It's hospital procedure, and I know we're not in a hospital, but that's even more of a reason for me to check her out."

"Ok," Kate answered. She handed Juliet the baby and then looked at Sawyer. "What should we name her James?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

A few hours later Kate and Sawyer were back at the village with the baby. Kate was showing the baby proudly to Clementine and Aaron.

"She looks like me!" Clementine said excitedly.

"Shh," Kate smiled. "You gotta be quiet. The baby's sleeping."

"She looks like me," Clementine whispered. "Auntie Kate, can I stay here, with you?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Of course you can, and you will."

"Yay!" she exclaimed. The baby woke up and Kate looked at Sawyer. Sawyer walked over to Kate and took the baby from her arms. She watched him intently as he looked down at the baby and started rocking back and forth.

"You have to sing!" Clementine exclaimed. "Sing 'Catch a Falling Star', James!"

"Nah-" he started.

"Yeah!" Aaron exclaimed. "Falling Star. Falling Star!"

"Uh-" Sawyer sighed.

"Guys, leave James alone," Kate said putting her arm around each of them. "You don't have to sing."

"Yes huh!" Clementine said. "Please will you sing James?"

"Alright," he let out a deep breath and looked at the two pleading children. Sawyer looked down at the baby and started singing softly. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day-"

"No James," Clementine said. "It's catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away…catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day."

"Oh," he said. "Sorry."

He started singing again when the baby started crying. Sawyer walked around the room and the baby stopped crying.

"Kate, what is her name?" Clementine asked.

"We have to think of a name," Kate told her. "You guys wanna help?"

"Yeah!" Aaron exclaimed. "I wanna name her Grandma!"

"Aaron," Kate chuckled. "No, we're not gonna name her Grandma. But grandma's name is Carole. How about Carole?"

"No!" Clementine exclaimed. "How about Clementine!"

"Oh, I think that would get a little confusing," Kate shook her head. "Two Clementine's?"

"Ok," she frowned. "Oooh I know! Dorothy Ariel! Because The Wizard of Oz is my favorite movie, and The Little Mermaid is my second favorite! OR! Purple!"

"Purple?" Sawyer asked, looking up from the baby and looking at Clementine.

"Purple is my favorite color," Clementine said.

"I like Ariel," Kate whispered. "We can call her Ari."

"Why not just name her Ari then?" he asked. He looked down at the baby. "What do you think?"

The baby made a noise and Kate chuckled. She stood up and walked over to where Sawyer was standing. She looked at the baby and then at Sawyer.

"Ari it is," she smirked. She took the baby from Sawyer and sat back down on the couch. Aaron looked at Kate and frowned.

"Hold me mommy," he said.

"Kate can I hold the baby?" Clementine asked.

"Me too!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Oh," Kate said nervously. "Um-ok, but you gotta be extra extra careful ok? Clementine first."

"No fair momma," Aaron frowned.

"She asked first," Kate said. "Now, Clementine, hold your arms out."

Clementine held her arms out and Kate gently lowered the baby into Clementine's arms. She helped Clementine hold the baby and then looked at Kate.

"Is Ari my sister?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Kinda. You both have the same daddy."

Aaron had a turn at holding the baby too and then Kate gave the baby back to Sawyer so that Aaron could sit on her lap.

That night Kate tucked the kids into bed and read them a story. Sawyer stood in the room, but was still slightly uncomfortable around Clementine and Aaron both.

They were laying in bed with the baby in a crib next to them. The baby was fast asleep. Kate and Sawyer were kissing softly. Kate stopped and looked at him.

"I love you so much James," she whispered.

"I love you too baby," he said.

"W-James, will you marry me?" she asked with a smile.

"What?" he smiled.

"I think we should get married," she said. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But where's my ring?"

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She rolled over on top of him and kissed his neck and chest.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face. "I mean, you just gave birth today."

"I'm not tired," she told him. "I just want to spend the night kissing you."

"Hmm," he responded, rolling them over. "I think we can arrange that."

"Aunt Kate?" Clementine said quietly, coming into the room. Kate quickly rolled away from Sawyer and sat up.

"Yeah," Kate whispered. "What is it Clementine?"

"I don't like it here," she frowned. "I miss my mom. Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Kate smiled at Sawyer and stood up.

"N-" she started.

"'Course you can Clementine," Sawyer replied, before Kate said no.

"Sawyer, are you-" Kate started.

"You heard her, she misses her momma," Sawyer answered. Clementine smiled and ran to the bed. She climbed up and laid down next to Sawyer. Kate smiled and got into the bed. She rolled over and ran her hand down Clementine's back gently.

"Is Aaron sleeping?" Kate asked.

"Mommy?" Aaron asked, coming into the room. Kate rolled over and gestured to him to come over to her. She lifted him up into the bed too and looked down at Sawyer.

"Sorry," she mouthed, so only Sawyer knew what she said. He shook his head and looked at Clementine.

"I'm a stupid baby," she frowned.

"Well I'll tell you somethin' Clementine," Sawyer started. "When I was about your age I would run into my parents room because I used to think a dragon lived under my bed."

"Cool!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Shh," Sawyer chuckled. "Don't wake up the baby...and I didn't think it was so cool. I used to think that if I woke the dragon, he would burn me up with the fire from his mouth."

"Did your mommy and daddy let you sleep in their bed?" Clementine asked.

"Sometimes, but in the morning I always woke up in my own bed," he said.

"Will we wake up in our bed?" Clementine questioned.

"I dunno we'll have to wait for morning," he answered.

"Goodnight James," she whispered. She closed her eyes. Sawyer looked over at Kate who was holding Aaron and humming softly. He looked back at Clementine. He put his hand on the back of her head and sighed softly.

"'night Clementine," he said.

**A/N: Ok...so I lied. A couple chapters ago I said there was only going to be 1-3 chapters left...but for now I'll keep going. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Sawyer woke up in the morning Clementine was patting him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at Clementine. She had a gap in her teeth and was smiling at him.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Clementine, can I ask you something?" Sawyer asked. She nodded. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "This man was in my house and asked me if I wanted to meet my daddy."

"And?" he asked.

"And then he gave me a juice and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was being carried down a long dock. There was a really funny looking boat," she said.

"The sub," he sighed. "But who carried you-I don't understand."

"He said his name was Horace," she said. Sawyer sighed deeply.

"OK, let's have some breakfast," he said.

"Come on Aaron breakfast!" she exclaimed.

"Shh," Sawyer said with his finger to his lips. "Let Kate sleep. Come on Aaron."

Aaron and Clementine got out of the bed and started walking down the hall. Sawyer got to the door and the baby started crying. He walked over to the crib and picked her up before she woke up Kate.

When Kate woke up she saw that everyone was gone. She stretched her hands up over her head and then looked into the crib. The baby was gone. She didn't panic, because she knew that Sawyer would have the baby.

She walked down the hall and could hear Clementine and Aaron both laughing. She stepped into the kitchen and found that it was covered with flour. Sawyer had flour in his hair and the kids both had flour on their cheeks.

"Hey Freckles, we're making waffles," he said. "You wanna help."

"You know what a mess you're making?" she asked. "And I'm gonna have to clean it all up."

"Kate, it's fun!" Clementine exclaimed. "James put flour on our faces."

"I see that," Kate smiled, crossing her arms. "Where's Ari?"

"She's perfectly content right over there in the swing," Sawyer answered. Kate turned around and saw the swing moving slowly. Ari was sleeping soundly. She turned back toward the group and picked up Aaron.

"Mommy, James let us put flour in his hair," he giggled. He put his hands in her hair and got flour in it.

"Oh well thank you very much," Kate said kissing Aaron on the cheek and starting to tickle him. After playing in the kitchen a little while longer they finally sat down to the breakfast table. Sawyer kept smiling at Kate. She wasn't sure why he was smiling at her, but she smiled back.

After breakfast, Sawyer and Kate both cleaned up the kitchen. Kate was standing at the sink cleaning the plates and Sawyer came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Weird ain't it," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"We went from having 0 to 3 children overnight," he said. She turned toward him and sighed.

"I need to go take a shower," she whispered. "My hair is a mess."

"I like this look for you Freckles," he responded. "I think you need more flour in your hair."

"Don't even think about it," she said, as he picked up the cup inside the flour. "I just finished cleaning up."

"Hey, I helped," he stated defensively. "And I'll clean it up."

"Damn right you will," she answered.

"You asked for it," he said. She put her hand up and stopped him.

"I thought you said that you've done a lot of growing up since I've been away," she replied.

"Well you've been back nearly 2 years Kate," he began. "What can I say, you bring out the kid in me."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she whispered. "You gonna be ok out here with the kids."

"I'll be fine Freckles," he said.

Kate went back to get into the shower. She was gone less than a half an hour and when she came back out of the bedroom, she could hear Sawyer talking. She appeared in the doorway and Aaron was sitting on Sawyer's lap. Kate smiled at them and walked over toward them. She sat down next to Clementine and put her arm around her.

"Whatcha doing?" Kate asked.

"James, is telling us a story about the dragon under his bed!" Clementine exclaimed. "He said that his momma scared the dragon away."

Kate smiled weakly at Sawyer and took his hand in hers. She interlaced their fingers and squeezed his hand gently. Aaron looked at Sawyer."More dragon!" he exclaimed.

"His mom slayed the dragon Aaron," Clementine stated.

"Did the dragon ever come back?" Aaron asked.

"Actually Aaron," Sawyer started. "It did. And it scared me for a really long time…but guess what?"

"What?" he asked, going toward Kate, slightly scared.

"Someone else killed the dragon," Sawyer whispered. He looked at Kate. Kate rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Who did James?!" Clementine asked.

"Guess," he said.

"Mommy!" Aaron said, pointing at Kate.

"Yeah," Sawyer said. "That's right. You're mommy killed the dragon so it will never ever hurt any of us."

Later that day Aaron was taking a nap. Kate knew that she wasn't going to get Clementine to take a nap, but to her shock and awe, Clementine decided to lay down with Aaron and keep him company. Kate walked out to where Sawyer was sitting and sat down next to him.

"That was a little much James," Kate said. "I killed the dragon?"

"You let me love again Kate," he whispered.

"I love you so much," she whispered and leaned forward. She kissed him softly and then looked at the baby who started to cry. Kate started getting up and then Sawyer beat her to it. He stood up and picked the baby up, then came back to the couch.

"So you think the kids are gonna want to spend the night in our room again?" Kate asked, putting her head against Sawyer's shoulder.

"Dunno," he mumbled. "It's all good though. Bed's big enough for all of us."

"Sawyer, I can't believe you," she whispered. "You're such a great dad and it's been less than a day."

"I dunno what else I'm supposed to do," he shrugged. "We have these kids that need us right? Clementine's only 6. And Aaron-neither of them can take care of themselves."

"True," she nodded. "But Sawyer, you don't have to be this amazing. You can let me do some of the work."

"Freckles, you gave birth yesterday," he reminded her. "You should still be resting. I mean-don't get me wrong…this daddy thing scares the crap out of me, but I can't let them know that." Kate smiled and took the baby out of his arms.

"You wanna have another one?" she asked with a smirk.

"No," he shook his head. "I think 3 is more than enough for right now."

**1 Week Later**

Sawyer and Kate were sitting on the porch with the baby. The kids were both playing on the swing set. They were taking turns pushing each other. Clementine was pushing Aaron and she was pushing him high.

"Clementine not so high!" Kate exclaimed.

"Higher!" Aaron giggled in response.

"Kate, he's fine," Sawyer said. "You gotta let go."

"She's gonna flip him over the bar!" Kate exclaimed.

"Shh," he said softly. "Calm down."

"Ok," Kate sighed. "Fine. But when Aaron falls off you get to kiss his boo boos."

"Clementine not so high!" Sawyer exclaimed. Kate chuckled and shoved him gently with her elbow. Suddenly the sky lit up. Kate quickly hugged Ari to her chest and covered her. Ari started crying as the whole world around them shook. The flash lasted a long time and when it stopped Kate looked up. Aaron was laying on the ground and Clementine was crying. Ari was screaming. Kate handed the baby to Sawyer and ran down toward where Aaron was laying.

"Kate he fell when the sky lit up!" Clementine sobbed. "My head hurts."

"Aaron," Kate whispered. She picked him up and noticed that he was crying, but crying so hard he wasn't breathing. "Baby, breathe, take a breath baby."

He breathed in deeply and sobbed uncontrollably. Kate stood up with him in her arms and rocked him softly.

"Kate I'm so sorry," Clementine cried. "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. Aaron I'm sorry."

"It's ok Clementine," Kate whispered. "It's not your fault."

She walked back up to the house and came to Sawyer.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kate whispered. "He's fine. So is she."

Kate put her hand on the back of Clementine's head and she screamed. Kate set Aaron down and looked at Clementine.

"Sweetheart," Kate whispered. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts," she sobbed. Kate touched the back of her head and it was bleeding. There was a large bump on her head.

"Oh sweetie," Kate gasped. "Did you fall?"

"I fell backwards," Clementine sobbed. "But Aaron is littler…Aaron looked hurt."

"Oh honey," Kate sighed. "Ok…come on, I'll get you some ice."

Kate walked into the house and opened the freezer. There was no ice made up."How can there not be ice!" Kate exclaimed. "I made some last night!"

Kate opened the fridge and it was warm and empty.

"Kate we flashed," Sawyer said softly.

"Yeah, I got that," she replied.

"No I mean…we're not in the 70's anymore."

"Like we're not in Kansas anymore?" Clementine asked with a smile, holding her hand to her head.

"Well, it's good to see you still got your sense of humor young lady," he smirked. "Let's go check some of the other houses."

They walked back outside. Juliet, Miles, Jack, and Hurley came out of their houses.

"Are we all that's left?" Hurley asked. Miles rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head.

"We aren't in the 70's anymore," Sawyer answered.

"But, dude, where's all the other people?" Hurley asked.

"In the 70's you ignorant idiot," Miles scoffed.

"Hey," Sawyer said "Leave him alone."

"But aren't they gonna be a little confused when we're just gone?" Jack asked. Sawyer looked at Juliet and sighed softly.

"We gotta figure out what year it is," Juliet sighed.

"I need ice," Clementine frowned.

"It's ok sweetie we'll find you some," Kate said. Sawyer went back inside the house and started looking around. Kate followed him and looked at him.

"Sawyer," she started.

"We gotta figure out what year it is," he said, repeating Juliet.

"Who cares," Jack shrugged.

"Well, y'know Jack, I wouldn't care so much, but considering this was 'The Other's old digs, or new digs or whatever," he mumbled. "We might want to figure out when in time we are so we can be prepared."

Jack closed his mouth and looked at Kate who was examining Clementine's head. Clementine was whimpering softly.

"Do you want me to look at it?" Jack asked.

"No!" Clementine exclaimed. "I want James to do it!"

Sawyer stopped looking around the house so frantically and looked at Clementine.

"Ok," he whispered. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Come on…kneel down in front of me."

Clementine knelt down with her back to Sawyer and Sawyer started looking at her head. He moved her hair out of the way and she moaned.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I can't tell. I don't know-there's nothing there…just a bump."

"Did she hit her head?" Jack asked.

"What was your first guess Sherlock?" Sawyer said.

"She might have a concussion, you should have her lay down," Jack said. "But don't let her sleep."

"Perfect bedside manners as usual," Sawyer mumbled. "You're gonna be fine Clementine. Let's lay down on the couch."

Sawyer guided Clementine over to the couch and she laid down. Sawyer sat down on the coffee table in front of her and looked at her.

"You heard Jack, don't fall asleep ok?" he asked.

"My head hurts too much," Clementine frowned.

"You're gonna be ok darlin'," he whispered. "I promise."

Juliet gasped loudly. Sawyer looked at her quickly.

"What?" he asked.

"We're in the year 2004 at least," she answered. "It can't be too much after we left…well after you guys left. Look…Claire's house is a pile of rubble."

"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked. "It's just us? I mean-"

"I guess we just stay here," Juliet shrugged. "Unless you want to go back to the beach and back to living in tents?"

"No, I don't want to go back to living in the tents," Sawyer sighed. "But if memory serves, when the hatch blew up…the food drops stopped…and we don't have the sub…what are we supposed to do?"

"We're all gonna starve," Clementine frowned and sat up.

"Clementine, we're not gonna starve," Sawyer whispered. "I promise. We'll figure out something."

Jack examined Clementine's head, and he said that everything should be fine. He wanted to make sure that she didn't have a concussion so that night he instructed Kate and Sawyer to wake her up every hour to make sure everything was still ok. Sawyer didn't like this idea, because he thought that she should rest, but Jack insisted. Kate finally convinced Sawyer that Clementine could sleep all day the next day if that's what would keep her out of danger tonight.

**1 Week Later**

They were staying in the village. They found some food and were living mostly comfortably. Kate woke up in the morning and Ari was crying. Sawyer wasn't in the bed next to her. She rolled over and stood up. She picked up the baby and walked down the hallway. She could hear Sawyer's voice and then she heard a woman's voice muffled.

"Juliet, you don't understand, she just got him back, this is gonna kill her," Sawyer whispered. Kate started walking quicker. She saw that both Clementine and Aaron were still there. They were both sitting at the table eating breakfast. Kate walked toward Sawyer and looked at him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Kate," Sawyer whispered and walked over to her. "Kate, it's Claire."

"What about her?" Kate asked.

"Miles found her," Sawyer said. "Wanderin' in the jungle."

"What?!" Kate exclaimed. "Well is she alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, Kate, she's fine. She's a little confused. She's a little...um...Rousseau-ish. But she's been babbling about Aaron. She wants to see him. We haven't told her a thing. We were waiting for you."

"I'll go talk to her," Kate said.

Kate followed Juliet over to Jack's house. Jack was sitting on his couch with his hands folded under his chin. He perked up when Kate and Juliet came into the room. Kate looked at him with a weak smile.

"Is she ok?" Kate asked.

"She's in the bedroom," he answered. "She's all-she's got clean clothes on and everything, but she's petrified. She doesn't understand the whole time thing."

"I don't either and I've lived it for nearly 2 years," Kate replied.

"Me neither," Juliet smirked.

"Did she remember you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "And she knew that we were related. Apparently our dad has been keeping her company."

"What?!" Kate scoffed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Kate she knew stuff about me and my dad that…well-I don't know what's going on Kate, but she's been out in that jungle for 4 years with my dad."

"Should I go see her?" Kate asked.

"She was asking about Aaron," Jack replied.

"I know," Kate nodded. "Sawyer told me. I'm-I don't know what I'm supposed to do Jack."

"You do everything you can to protect that little boy Kate," Jack whispered.

"But he's her son," she answered. Jack and Juliet both stayed silent. Kate started walking back to the bedroom. She knocked on the door and opened it. Claire was sitting on the bed and she shot up.

"Kate!" she exclaimed. "Kate! I'm sorry I shouldn't have left him, but I knew that you'd take care of him. Is he here?"

"Claire," Kate whispered. "Yeah. Yeah of course he is."

"I wanna see him," Claire replied.

"I know," Kate nodded. "And I think you should, but shouldn't we talk about it first."

"Kate, I know you're a great mum, and I don't want to take him away from you, but I haven't seen my son in 5 years. I just want to see him. Maybe hold him."

"You're his mom," Kate said with tears coming into her eyes. "Claire, 2 weeks ago I had a baby, and if anyone ever took her from me I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't be able to breathe. Aaron is your son Claire. I was just-I was someone who took care of him…and he called me mom, but-you deserve to have your son back. Come on."

Claire and Kate walked down the hallway and Jack stood up quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm taking her to her son," Kate answered.

"Kate," he started.

"Jack, I already know what you're going to say," she said. "But you were the one who in the first place told me I wasn't related to him. I'm not really his real mom. Claire deserves to be with her son again. I know what it's like now Jack. I can't keep her from him any more."

Claire and Kate walked next door. Kate opened the door for Claire and she stepped inside. Sawyer was sitting on the floor with the two kids. To Kate's shock, Aaron was sitting on Sawyer's lap as they played. Sawyer was rocking Ari slowly in the swing using his free hand.

"Aaron," Kate began, holding back a sob. "Aaron come here a second."

Aaron got up off of Sawyer's lap and went over to Kate. Kate picked him up and looked at him.

"Remember when we talked about mommy's?" she whispered. "About how you didn't come from my tummy, but I love you love you love you?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, Aaron, I want you to meet your other mommy," Kate said. "You came from her tummy. Claire, this is your son."

Kate handed Aaron over to Claire, and Claire picked him up and held him. Kate covered her mouth to stifle a sob in front of Aaron. Claire held him in awe and held him tightly.

"Hi honey," Claire whispered. "Oh. My baby. My Aaron."

"He's where he belongs Claire," Kate said. "Aaron…would it be ok if you had a sleepover at Claire's house tonight?"

He nodded and put his head on Claire's shoulder.

"Hi mommy," he whispered. Kate breathed out deeply and ran her hand over his face.

"I love you Aaron," Kate stated. "You never ever forget that ok?"

"Can I stay here and play with Clementine for a minute?" Aaron asked.

"Of course you can," Claire sniffled and set him down. Aaron ran back over to Sawyer's lap and jumped on him. Kate sat down next to Sawyer and looked over at Ari who was awake in the swing. She picked her up and looked down at her.

"What's her name?" Claire asked.

"Ari," Kate said. "You wanna hold her."

"Um, no," Claire shook her head. "I think I need to sit down though, this is a little overwhelming."

"James, pay attention!" Clementine complained. Sawyer looked down at her and started playing again.

"Um, Clementine, it's ok, if you wanna call me dad," he whispered. "But if you don't, that's ok too."

"I don't know," she shrugged and frowned. "I don't know."

"Oh, it's ok," Sawyer shook his head. "You can call me James. It's fine. I just-when you want to…you can call me dad."

"Ok," she said and nodded.

That night Claire took Aaron to her own house. Kate felt like she was saying goodbye all over again. She didn't cry, and Claire assured her that they would come back the next day.

That night Kate was laying in bed, waiting for Sawyer to come back from tucking Clementine in. She was facing the baby's crib and staring at her.

"Freckles, you alright?" he asked. He walked to her side of the bed and sat down. She sat up and nodded.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine. Aaron-I know that Aaron isn't mine. I wasn't with him for over a year. Sawyer I missed him so much."

"I know you did," he whispered.

"I couldn't keep him from Claire," she said.

"Well," he began. "I don't think that Claire will keep him from you either. Aaron doesn't know her. You're his mom too Kate. She's gonna come back tomorrow morning."

There was a knock on the front door. Kate rolled out of bed and walked to the door. Claire was holding Aaron's hand. She looked at Kate and shrugged.

"He wanted you," Claire said with tears coming into her eyes. Kate bent down and picked him up.

"Oh you're getting so heavy," Kate whispered. "What's the matter my sweet boy?"

Kate looked at Claire somewhat apologetically and walked over to the couch. She sat down and looked at Aaron.

"What's wrong Aaron?"

"I missed you," he answered. "Can I sleep with you and James tonight?"

"Sure honey," Claire said before Kate answered. "Is it ok, if I come play tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Aaron exclaimed. Claire smiled weakly at Kate.

"Aaron, why don't you go on back to the bedroom, I'm gonna talk to miss Claire ok?" Kate asked.

"OK," he nodded. Aaron ran back to the bedroom and Kate looked at Claire.

"Claire I'm so sorry," Kate whispered.

"It's not your fault," Claire shrugged. "Aaron doesn't know me anymore. It's ok."

"Claire I want you to come over as much as you possibly can," Kate said. "I want you to spend so much time here with us that you get sick of us."

"Are you sure?" Claire asked.

"Claire, honey, you're his mom," Kate answered. "You love him more than anything. And you wanted him. On this island you wanted him. So that means that he's yours. I think you need him. I needed him so much Claire…and he fixed me. He fixed my broken heart."

"What about when you lose him now?" Claire asked. "Won't that break your heart?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And no. I have Sawyer, and I have Clementine and Ari…I'm gonna be just fine."

"If you're sure," Claire said.

"I'm positive. I just want what's best for everyone," she stated.

"Thank you for being such a great mom to Aaron," Claire whispered. Kate leaned forward and hugged her. Claire hugged her back. Both women had tears in their eyes when they backed away. Kate let out a chuckle and wiped her tears.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Sure," Claire nodded. "I'll see you and Aaron tomorrow."

Kate shut and locked the door and then walked back down the hallway. Aaron was sitting up on the bed listening to Sawyer tell him another story. Kate sat down on the bed and pulled Aaron toward her.

"Is James scaring you?" she asked.

"No mommy, I'm a big boy," he said. "What was the dragon's name James?"

"Glen," Sawyer answered.

"Glen?" he chuckled. "That's a funny name."

"Ok, it's bedtime," Kate said. "You're gonna have nightmares all night."

"Nuh uh mommy," he shook his head.

"Ok, well close your eyes baby," Kate whispered.

"Mommy, I like my other mommy," he smiled.

"You do?" she asked, smiling back.

"She's really nice," he nodded. "She read me 3 bedtime stories."

"Why did you want to come back here then?" Kate asked.

"Because I miss you," he frowned. "Mommy is it ok if I call miss Claire, mommy too?"

"Of course it is sweetie," she answered. "You do whatever you want baby."

Sawyer looked at Kate and smiled. Kate laid down and cradled Aaron. He put his head against Kate's shoulder. Sawyer looked at Kate and put his hand against her cheek. She sniffled softly and looked down at Aaron.

"Everything's gonna be ok Freckles," he whispered.

"I know," she nodded.

"Mommy I don't want to sleep here," Aaron said.

"Aaron," she sighed. "I'm not gonna take you back to Claire's now."

"No, I want to go sleep in Clementine's room," he answered.

"Alright," she whispered. "But don't wake her up."

"Ok," he nodded. "Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight Aaron," she said. She kissed him on top of the head and he left the room quickly. Kate moved toward Sawyer and put her face against his chest. She sobbed softly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's ok."

"I'm so glad that he loves Claire," Kate said softly. "But-I don't know what to feel James. I love him, and I want him to be happy and I want Claire to be happy."

"But what about you?" he asked. "You should be happy too."

"I'm being selfish. I want Aaron, but I want Claire to have him. I don't know what to do," she whispered.

"Well, I could offer to cut him in half," he started. "If Claire says ok, and you say no then it means you're his real mom."

"Shut up," she scoffed and shoved him.

"Freckles," he whispered. "Come here."

He kissed her lips gently and pulled her closer. She put her head against his shoulder and fell asleep quicker than Sawyer expected her to. Sawyer ran his hand through her hair and looked down at her. Ari started fussing. He quickly, but carefully got out of the bed and went to the crib. He picked her up and looked down at her.

"Shh," he whispered. "Ari, stop crying."

Ari continued to fuss and then started crying harder. Sawyer rocked her gently and looked down at her.

"Quiet down," he said a little louder.

"She's hungry," Kate mumbled and sat up. "Here, give her to me."

Sawyer handed her the baby and walked back to his side of the bed and sat down.

"Y'know, we could feed her formula," he said. "You're exhausted. We should start feeding her formula."

"What formula?" she asked. "There is none in this entire village. We've looked in every house…the hatch is a hole in the ground."

"Ok, fine," he said putting his hands up in defense. "I just don't want you to over exhaust yourself."

"Well how about after I feed her you let me sleep and when she wakes up and needs to be changed, you can take care of that part."

"Hmm, lucky me," Sawyer answered.

Later that night they were both sleeping soundly. Sawyer heard the screaming first. He sat up quickly and then Kate did.

"It's not Aaron," she whispered. Sawyer quickly got out of the bed and ran toward the bedroom. He opened the door and Clementine was screaming in her bed. She was sitting up and looked wide awake. Aaron was sitting up next to her and with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked scared too.

"James, what's wrong with her?" he asked. "I tried to talk, but she doesn't wake up."

"Clementine," Sawyer said out loud. Clementine continued to cry and scream. Sawyer hesitated slightly, and then sat down on the bed. He touched her arm and she continued to cry uncontrollably. He didn't know what else to do so he moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey…it's ok. Calm down. It's just a bad dream. You're ok. Shh."

Suddenly Clementine started to calm down, but she was still crying.

"James," she sobbed. "I was having a bad dream. I couldn't wake up. I couldn't wake up!"

"Shh," he said gently. "It's alright darlin'. I'm here."

"Don't leave…don't leave," she said clinging tighter to him.

"I ain't goin' anywhere," he whispered. Sawyer looked up at Kate. Kate shook her head and walked toward them. She sat down on the bed and ran her hand down Clementine's back.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Kate asked.

"Uh hmm," she nodded, keeping her face against Sawyer's neck. Sawyer hugged her, but then started letting go.

"No!" she screamed. "No! Don't leave me…don't leave me! Everyone leaves!"

"Hey," Sawyer whispered. "Clementine what are you talking about?"

**FLASHBACK**

Clementine was looking out the window of the bus. She was coming home from school. First grade. All kids under the age of 8 had to be accompanied by an adult on the walk home. She didn't see her mom waiting at the bus stop. She furrowed her eyebrows and sat up.

"Um…Mrs. Burns, my mommy isn't at the bus stop," Clementine said.

"Hmm, I see that Clementine," she said. "Ok. Well since you're my last stop, I'll take you to your door."

Mrs. Burns drove Clementine to the front of her house and then walked her to the front door. Clementine went inside.

"Thank you…see you tomorrow!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Alright Clementine," she said. "Tell your mom that I want to talk to her tomorrow."

"Ooh, is she in trouble?" Clementine stated.

"Well I'm not happy that she wasn't here for you," Mrs. Burns said.

"Do you want to talk to her now?" Clementine asked.

"No," she said, looking into the house. "No that's alright…I have to go pick up the junior high kids."

Mrs. Burns looked into the house and saw a pant leg in the TV room. She left the house and Clementine ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy you forgot me!" Clementine exclaimed. "Mrs. Burns says your in trouble."

"Hello Clementine," a man said, appearing in the doorway.

"Hi," Clementine said meekly. "Where's my mommy?"

"Your mommy left you," he answered. "She doesn't love you anymore."

"W-what?" Clementine asked.

"Do you want to go meet your daddy?" he asked.

"Where's my mommy?!" she exclaimed.

"I already told you," he answered. "She left. Clementine do you know how to read?"

"A little," she frowned.

"Well I'll read you this letter," he smirked. "My dearest Clementine. I decided that I don't want to live here anymore. I don't love you and so this man will take you to your daddy. I'm leaving and I won't see you for a long time if ever again."

"My mommy left me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Clementine," he said. "Here…have some orange juice. And then I'll take you to meet your daddy."

Clementine frowned and didn't speak before taking the juice from the man.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Clementine," Sawyer gasped. "Oh. I'm so sorry that happened to you Clementine. But I can promise you that your mommy loves you very very much."

"No she doesn't," she frowned. "She was all gone. She doesn't want me anymore."

Sawyer hugged her again and looked at Kate. Kate sighed softly.

"Clementine, if all that is true, how come you were so happy when I saw you?" Kate asked.

"I forgot," she answered. "That's what my dream was, but I remembered. It really happened Kate. I was happy to see you and Aaron, but-I forgot Kate. Do you believe me?"

"Yes honey, of course I do," Kate nodded. "But you know what, it's ok. We'll take care of you. Me and James…we're gonna take care of you forever."

"Ok," she mumbled. "I like you James. You're nice."

"Well I like you too Clementine," he said with a warm smile. "You're a very nice little girl…anyone ever tell you that."

"Everyone tells me that!" she exclaimed. Sawyer let out a soft laugh and let go of Clementine.

"You ok now?" he asked. "Or do you want to come sleep in our bed again?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's ok. I'll stay here. But will you hug me again."

Sawyer hugged her again and then stood up. Kate took a turn hugging her and then Aaron jumped on her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Clementine," Aaron said with a chuckle. "That man is a meanie. Mommy said that mommies love you no matter what. He was lying"

"Thanks Aaron," Clementine smiled.

Kate and Sawyer walked back to their bedroom. Kate sighed deeply and sat down on the bed with her hands to her face.

"How could anyone just leave their kid?" she whispered.

"Maybe Cassidy didn't leave her," Sawyer answered. "Maybe whoever took Clementine was lying. In fact, I know he was. He had to get her to want to come with him…he had to get her to trust him. The only way to do that is to screw with the kids mind…telling them that their parents never loved them."

The baby started crying and Kate stood back up.

"Nope…it's my turn now remember?" he asked with a chuckle. Sawyer walked toward the crib and picked up Ari. He walked with her over to the changing table and put the baby down. She cooed softly at him and Sawyer changed her diaper. Sawyer put her back in her crib and then walked back over to the bed. He climbed into the bed and put his arms around Kate. Kate kissed his lips softly.

"You're a great dad," she whispered.

"You already told me that," he mumbled. "I'm not so sure. I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Well you just comforted your daughter," Kate argued. "You seem to know exactly what you're doing."

"She was screamin' and cryin'…I didn't want her to wake up Ari, and I wanted to get back to sleep," he answered.

"No," she shook her head. "You wanted to do everything you could to protect her. You were just as freaked out by her night terrors as I was."

"Night terrors?" he asked. "What the hell is a night terror?"

"Cassidy told me she had them," she answered. "They're extremely vivid nightmares. The child appears to be awake and it can even turn violent sometimes."

"Well why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was going to happen," she answered. "I didn't really have a chance to do anything or say anything when it was happening."

"I hope she's ok," he whispered. "I hope it doesn't happen again."

"It probably will James," she said.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "This is just so screwed up. First her head injury and now this. Do you think when she hit her head, that's what triggered the memory of her mom not being there?"

"I dunno," Kate whispered. "I really hope that Cassidy's ok though. I hope that she's not worrying about Clementine."

"Kate, lemme ask you somethin'," Sawyer started. "If Aaron just disappeared, wouldn't you be worried."

"Stupid question," she whispered. "I know. I just feel bad…bad for Clementine and bad for Cassidy."

"We're gonna make sure that Clementine is safe Kate," he said. "We both are."

"I know," she nodded. "You're right."

Sawyer wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled against him.

**A/N: Ok…so I know that this was slightly OOC, but I hope you still like it. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**2 Months Later **

Aaron had moved in with Claire. He still spent all his time with Kate, Sawyer, and Clementine, but he slept at Claire's house every night. He let Claire hug him and hold him when he had a nightmare. Kate missed him, but Aaron hadn't even been on the island for that long. He came back with Kate just 2 weeks before Claire reemerged. Kate was glad that Aaron had taken a shine to Claire, but she was still slightly jealous that he was already calling Claire, mom. He still called Kate mommy too. Kate was glad to share Aaron rather than losing him all together.

Clementine spent a lot of time trying to get to know Sawyer. She still called him James. Kate could tell that he felt bad that his own daughter was calling him by his first name rather than dad. Sawyer understood that it was just because Clementine had just met him. Sawyer wasn't too keen on the idea of being called daddy anyway, but he still felt bad that Clementine didn't have a father for almost 7 years because of him.

Sawyer was sleeping. He could hear the baby crying loudly from across the room. He murmured to himself and rolled over.

"Come on Ari," he moaned. "Just a few more minutes."

Instead of crying softer, Ari started screaming.

"Alright!" Sawyer exclaimed. "I'm up."

He rolled out of the bed and was pulled back by Kate.

"Let her cry," she whispered.

"Freckles, she's screamin'," he answered. "I ain't gonna be getting any more sleep."

"Well, sleep isn't what I had in mind," she said. "Happy birthday."

She rolled over on top of him and he sat up.

"This isn't exactly my idea of a happy birthday present," he said. "Well…at least not with Ari cryin' in the background."

"Ok, fine," she replied. She rolled out of the bed and picked up Ari. "Oh, come here my sweet girl. Yeah…you're ok."

Ari stopped crying so loudly, but she was still crying when Kate sat down on the bed. She handed the baby over to Sawyer and she immediately stopped crying. She cooed up at Sawyer and smiled.

"Well, fine!" Kate said jokingly. "I'm just your mother."

"Well, I'm her father," Sawyer stated. "At least I got one daughter who loves me."

"Sawyer, Clementine loves you," she replied, running her hand down the back of his head. "She's just confused. You read to her every night. You give her a hug and a kiss. She loves you honey."

"I know," he murmured. "I don't know what's-it's not that _want_ her to call me daddy, but-"

"You want her to want to call you daddy," she finished his sentence.

"Is that such a horrible thing?" he asked. "Wanting my daughter to call me daddy?"

"James, of course it's not a bad thing. It's an amazing thing in fact," she whispered. "I was so scared that you weren't going to want Ari. I was so scared that you weren't going to want to be a dad…so the fact that you do…I think it's great."

There was a knock on the door and Clementine poked her head in the room.

"Auntie Kate, is it time yet?" Clementine whined.

"Yes," Kate nodded. "Go ahead and bring it in. Be careful…don't drop it."

Sawyer looked at Kate and furrowed his eyebrows. Clementine came back a few minutes later with a tray with a cake on it. She put it on the bed before she dropped it. There were candles in the cake and Clementine brought the matches.

"Happy birthday James!" Clementine exclaimed. "Auntie Kate said that you're old."

"Well thank you so much Auntie Kate," Sawyer scoffed. "Since I'm such an old man, I guess Auntie Kate can light all those candles."

"You can't light your own candles anyway!" Clementine exclaimed. Kate reached forward and pulled the cake toward her. She lit the candles and lifted up the cake. Sawyer was still holding Ari. He made sure to hold her away from the flames. He looked at Kate and then at Clementine.

"You gotta make a wish," she said.

"Ok," he began. "Then I wish-"

"No!" she exclaimed. "You're not allowed to tell me!"

"Ok," he chuckled. He closed his eyes and then blew out the candles. He blew them all out in one breath and then looked at Kate. "Now who's the old man."

"Good job! Now your wish will come true!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Well, I think that we should have chocolate cake for breakfast…what do you think Clementine."

"Yay!" she answered.

They all went into the kitchen and Sawyer cut pieces of cake for all of them. Before Clementine took a bite, she stopped.

"What's the matter?" Sawyer asked.

"We gotta go get Aaron," she replied. "He would want chocolate cake for breakfast too."

Clementine quickly ran out of the house and was back within minutes, dragging Aaron and Claire with her.

After breakfast and dishes Sawyer was sitting on the couch with Aaron and Clementine.

"James, I want to hear more stories about you," she said.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What were you like when you were 7?" she chuckled.

"I was-" he began. "I was your typical 7 year old."

"Did your mom and dad tell you bedtime stories?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded. "But a lot of times I spent time at my grandma's house. She used to sit on the floor in the bedroom and read me stories."

"What was your favorite?" she asked softly.

"Cat in the Hat," he answered.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. "Me too!"

"James, why do you always get sad when we talk about your mommy and daddy?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron," Kate shook her head.

"When I was a little boy Aaron, my mommy and daddy left," he whispered. "They left me all alone with my grandma. I loved my grandma, but I wanted my mom and dad."

"Why did they leave you James?!" Clementine exclaimed.

"They died Clementine," he said quietly.

"Oh no," she frowned. "My doggy got hit by a car and mommy said he went to heaven. And my grandma is in heaven too. My mom told me that my grandma would look after my doggy…she's gonna look after your mommy and daddy too."

"Thanks," Sawyer said softly.

"Do you still miss your mommy and daddy?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "Sometimes. But it was a long time ago."

Later on that night Claire took all 3 of the kids to her house for a sleepover and to give Sawyer and Kate some time alone. Kate was sitting next to Sawyer with her fingers intertwined in his. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your parents," she whispered.

"It's like I already told Aaron," he said softly. "It was a long time ago. I'm sorry that you're losing Aaron again."

"I'm not," she shook her head. "Claire isn't taking him from me. He's her son…she has every right to take care of him."

"I know," he said, running his hand over her cheek. "But that don't mean you miss him any less."

"It's your birthday," Kate started. "Claire took the kids so we could have the night to ourselves….and talking about sad things, isn't exactly what I had in mind."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. He ran his hand down her back and stood up. She followed him back into the bedroom. Sawyer laid her down on the bed and looked at her."2 months ago you had a baby?" he asked. She let out a soft laugh and looked up at him.

"Actually 2 and a half months ago," she replied. "And we haven't made love since."

"I noticed that," he smirked. "We've been a tad bit busy I would say what, with 3 kids."

**2 More Months Later**

Aaron had gotten even closer to Claire. Kate had begun to accept that she was never going to be the same in Aaron's eyes. Aaron felt that Kate abandoned him…Claire came back into his life and she never wanted to leave him in the first place. Kate tried to explain to Aaron that she never meant to hurt him or make him feel like she just abandoned him, but it was hard to explain that to a 5 year old.

Clementine was never away from Sawyer. Sawyer sometimes liked it, but he also felt like she was smothering him at times.

"James, will you tell me a story about you and Kate?" Clementine asked. Kate chuckled as she rocked Ari.

"Dada," Ari said softly pointing at Sawyer.

"Yeah, it's dada," Kate chuckled.

"James!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Alright alright!" he sighed. "So…we were trapped in these cages. And Kate was getting really upset because I didn't want to try and fight back…I knew it was useless. We weren't on our island. So Kate climbed out of her cage and she broke the lock on mine. She flung the door opened and I finally told her the truth."

"Then what!?" Clementine asked.

"Well then she kiss-" Sawyer continued.

"James Ford if you finish that sentence," Kate warned him.

"She kissed me and we ran away and were safe from the mean people keeping us in cages," Sawyer said quickly, smirking at Kate.

"James, when is Aaron coming over?" Clementine asked.

"Claire and Aaron went to the beach for the day," Sawyer answered. "They'll be here for dinner for sure."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Ok," he sighed. "I can't promise you that because I don't want to see that horrible frown when you're disappointed…but Claire said they'd be here for dinner. So unless they forget…they'll be here."

"James, did you love my mom?" she asked. Sawyer swallowed and took a breath.

"I cared a lot about her Clementine," he said. "I loved her…but-but I did something very bad to her, so that's why she hates me so much."

"Did you hit her?" she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "No Clementine, I would never hit her. I stole a lot of money from her."

"It's not nice to steal," she said.

"Nope," he answered. "It's very bad to steal Clementine. And it was a lot of money."

"But you gave it back!" she exclaimed. "Auntie Kate brought us money all the time! She got me presents."

"What?" he whispered.

"The Oceanic settlement," Kate said. "They gave us like 5 million dollars. I bought a car and a house…made sure that Aaron was taken care of…and then I made sure that Clementine was taken care of too."

"Do you looove Kate?" Clementine smirked.

"I love Kate more than anything Clementine," he answered.

"Do you love me?" she frowned.

"Clementine, of course I love you," he whispered.

"How come I don't have a nickname?" she asked. "You call Kate, Freckles and you call Aaron little man or something stupid like that. And you call Ari, sweetheart or baby. I want a nickname too! You don't even call me Clem."

"Well I'll have to think on that darlin'," he said.

"Is it because I don't call you daddy?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "You can call me whatever you want. I know you're confused. You don't even know me…I haven't been your daddy for 7 years."

"Are you my daddy now?" she asked.

"What do you think a daddy is?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But you take care of me like you take care of Ari."

"There ya go," he nodded.

"Ok James," she said softly. The front door opened and Claire and Aaron walked in. Sawyer looked at Claire slightly bewildered.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Um…Kate, there's someone here who needs to talk to you."

"Who?" Kate asked. Kate opened the door and Cassidy came bursting into the house.

"Give me my daughter you bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Mommy?" Clementine asked.

"Baby!" Cassidy exclaimed. She ran toward Clementine and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Clem, are you ok? You've been gone. I looked everywhere. I didn't think that Kate would take you."

"I had been on this island for nearly 2 years when your daughter and Aaron showed up," Kate answered. "That day I came to see you to tell you that everyone was going back…I left the next day. And I left Aaron with his grandmother."

"I'm taking her back and there's nothing you can do about it," Cassidy answered.

"How the hell did you get here?" she asked.

"This man came to my house and told me he knew where I could find my daughter." Cassidy replied. "I was driving him to the place, and got into a car accident. I passed out and then woke up in a jungle. I didn't know what the hell was going on. I was confused, but then I came across a blonde woman with Aaron. She told me that you and Sawyer have been taking care of my daughter for 4 months. I'm taking her back with me."

"There is no way off this island," Kate replied. "And you're not taking her from us."

"She's mine!" Cassidy exclaimed. "She's not Sawyer's! Just because he's been taking care of her for a few months doesn't make him a father!"

"Cassidy, don't do this," Sawyer whispered.

"Come on," Cassidy said, grabbing Clementine's hand. "I'm gonna take you home baby."

"No," Clementine shook her head. "I like it here…with Kate and James, and Aaron and Claire…I like it here."

"Too bad," she answered. "We're leaving. I'm taking you home. Don't you want to go home sweetheart?"

"No," Clementine said. "I want to stay here mommy."

"Too bad. Come on."

Cassidy picked Clementine up and carried her down the steps. Clementine started screaming and fighting Cassidy, but Cassidy held on tighter.

"No!" Clementine yelled. "I like it here mommy! No!"

"Cassidy don't do this!" Sawyer exclaimed, running to the door. "Don't take her from me. I'm just getting to know her. I know I've been a crappy person but I love her Cassidy. Don't take her."

"Like I said…a couple months doesn't mean crap James," Cassidy answered.

"No!" Clementine exclaimed. "James don't let her take me! James! James!"

"Shut up!" Cassidy said loudly.

"Cassidy please-" he whispered.

"No!" Cassidy yelled. "She was my daughter for more than 6 years! You didn't know her. She was mine. Just mine. Just the girls remember Clem?"

"But I like James," she said. "I don't want to leave mommy."

"Too bad," she said. "We're leaving right now."

Cassidy started walking away. Clementine was looking back at Sawyer and reaching out for him.

"No!" she sobbed, too upset to actually fight off Cassidy anymore. "Daddy! Daddy!"

She wriggled out of Cassidy's arms finally and ran toward Sawyer. Sawyer quickly jumped off the porch and ran toward Clementine. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's ok sweetheart. It's ok Tangerine."

"Tangerine," she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I gotcha," he said softly. "So lemme ask you something Cassidy…do you enjoy watching her cry this way?"

"God," she shook her head. "Of course I don't…but if you really think that I'm gonna believe that you've changed this much-"

"Cassidy come off it…it's been 7 years. You don't know me anymore," he said. "And dammit I have changed. I have Kate and I have a baby. I'm not going to let you make me feel guilty. I've spent most of my life feeling guilty for all my past sins, but now I'm over it. I found a life. If you want to take Clementine from me, that's just fine, but you're hurting her more than you're hurting me. I know you hate me…and you have a right to I guess…but do you hate Clementine?"

"Shut up," she scoffed. "You don't fool me…even for one second. Kate…are you honestly back together with him after what he did to you last time. Abandoning you."

"I didn't-" Sawyer began. Kate put her hands against Sawyer's chest and shook her head.

"He wasn't abandoning me," Kate argued. "He loved me…he was trying to protect me. He wasn't trying to get away from me…and thankfully I did come back here and cleared all that up because I spent 3 years of my life thinking that Sawyer never loved me."

"Kate," Cassidy shook his head. "Don't believe his lies. This is what Sawyer does. He spends time lying to you and pretending to be everything you wanted in a man, and then he'll turn his back on you. It's what he does."

"You don't know him Cass," Kate said. "You don't know the real him. You just know the con-man."

"I know that he can make anyone fall in love with him," Cassidy replied. "You know that as well as I do Kate. He made you love him, and then dumped you. Come on Clementine. I'm taking you back home. I don't care what Sawyer said to you. 4 months is nothing compared to the 7 years that I was your mom. Did you forget about me?"

"No," Clementine frowned. "I missed you mommy…but I love my new dad. I want to still be here with him. Why do you want to take me from him?"

"Sweetie," Cassidy sighed. "Don't say it that way. I just-I mean didn't you miss me honey?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Cassidy it isn't safe," Kate shook her head. "There's no way off the island right now. Why don't you stay here in the village? And that way Sawyer can still see Clementine."

"I don't want Sawyer anywhere near my daughter," she answered. "I don't want him corrupting her."

"Jeez," she sighed. "Sawyer's not corrupting her. He loves her Cassidy."

"I don't need you to defend me anymore Kate," Sawyer murmured. "She's not going to believe it anyway. So Clem…it's ok. Go with your mom to another house. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sawyer went into the house and slammed the door. Kate looked at Cassidy and shook her head.

"He really has changed Cassidy," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow Clem ok? I promise."

"Ok," she sighed. "Tell my dad I love him."

"Ok," Kate nodded. "I will."

Kate went back into the house. Claire was sitting at the kitchen table with Aaron who looked slightly scared.

"Kate, what's going on?" Claire asked.

"Clementine's mom is back," she whispered. "She wants Sawyer to stay away from her."

"But Sawyer isn't saying away is he?" Claire asked. "I mean he's been everything for that little girl. He's been her daddy for 4 months."

"Well," Kate shrugged. "What's 4 months compared to 7 years?"

"I-" she began. "Oh God. I did the same thing to you. What's 4 months compared to 5 years."

"But I only had 3 years with him," Kate answered. "And he was never mine to begin with. Claire believe me…I don't blame you. He's your son Claire. Can you-can you take Ari again tonight?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I'll bring her back first thing in the morning."

Kate walked back to the bedroom. Sawyer was sitting on the bed. She sat down next to him and sighed deeply.

"She's a bitch Sawyer," Kate whispered. "Everything is going to be ok. She's not going anywhere. Not with your daughter. Especially not now that she's seen how much Clementine loves you."

"We should have another baby," he said, leaning toward her and kissing her lips. He laid her gently down and leaned over her.

"What?" she asked.

"You lost Aaron and now I've lost Clementine," he told her. "We should have another baby."

"You want another baby right now?" she asked.

"No, not now…I mean 9 months from now," he whispered.

"Ari is only 4 months old James. She's barely saying dada," she argued. "You can't seriously want another baby right now?"

"Ok fine," he sighed. "Maybe not now…but y'know how I said 3 kids was more than enough? Well…now the only one we've got left is Ari. No chance of anyone ever taking her from us."

**A/N: Ok…so please review!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 2 More chapters.**

When Kate woke up, Sawyer was staring at her. She let out a soft laugh and leaned forward. She kissed his lips softly. He put his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest. He kissed her hair and breathed in deeply.

"What time is Claire supposed to come with Ari?" he asked softly.

"I dunno," she whispered.

"Well since we didn't…last night," he began. She chuckled and lifted her head up off his chest. He glanced at her and looked her up and down. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are Freckles?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think I do."

She lowered down and kissed him slowly and passionately. He rested his hands on her hips. She rolled over on top of him and kissed his neck.

"Hmm," he whispered. He pulled her tank top off and she stopped kissing him, but just looked down at him.

"I love you James," she said.

"I know," he nodded. Sawyer rolled them over and looked down at her. As soon as he kissed her lips Kate heard Claire screaming her name. The front door opened and she could hear Claire frantically running down the hallway.

"Kate!" Claire screamed. Kate quickly grabbed her tank top and ran out into the hallway. Claire had tears streaming down her face.

"Claire what happened?" Kate asked. "Where are Aaron and Ari?"

"They're gone!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I woke up and went to get them and they were gone."

Kate took a deep breath and then suddenly fell to the ground. Sawyer had come out of the room and caught her before she fell all the way.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Sawyer…she's gone. Our baby."

"Shh," he said quietly. "Honey it's gonna be ok. I promise you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to them.

"But they're already gone," she breathed. "They're gone. What are we supposed to do. James-James, not my baby. Not Aar-Ari."

"Hey," he whispered and ran his hand down her back. "It's gonna be ok. I'm going right now. I'm gonna find them."

"Well then I'm coming with you!"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I think you and Claire should stay here and I-"

"My son is gone!" she screamed. "I lost him once! I can't lose him again!"

"You're not worried about her at all," Sawyer mumbled. "Our 5 month old baby is gone too Kate! And all you can think about is Aaron!"

"Shut up!" she yelled back. "I don't care what you say! Aaron is just a little boy! He must be scared to death!"

"What about Ari!" he screamed into her face. "I'm going."

He ran out of the house and Kate followed him.

"I'm coming with you," she said firmly. "I don't care what you say."

"Fine…" he sighed. "You can protect Claire's son, and I'll protect our daughter."

He ran over to Cassidy's house and pounded on the door. Clementine came to the door and smiled.

"Hi daddy," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank God," he whispered. "Clementine, do you know where Aaron and Ari are?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Ok," he sighed. "I'm gonna be gone for a couple days probably. Aaron and Ari are gone. We don't know where they are so me and Kate are gonna go find them."

"No!" Clementine exclaimed. "Did they get taken?"

"I don't know honey," he sighed. "But don't worry because I'll find them soon ok?"

"OK," she murmured. "Come as soon as your back."

"I will," he nodded. He quickly hugged her and then walked off the porch. Kate was waiting in the grass with her arms crossed.

"You done?" she asked.

"I was making sure my other daughter was safe!"

"Are we going?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. He started walking quickly into the jungle ahead of Kate. He was several feet in front of her, and walking quicker all the time.

"Sawyer will you slow down?" Kate asked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Our infant daughter is out here somewhere!"

"Sawyer," she sighed. "Stop walking so fast. My legs aren't as long as yours!"

"I don't care!" he yelled. "I'm going to find our daughter! Screw Aaron!"

"Aaron is my son!" she exclaimed, shoving at him. He spun around and stared at her.

"Yeah," he said. "I know. And Ari is your daughter. I love her! I am worried about her! She's a baby! I know that you don't care because she's mine and why would you care about my daughter...why don't you just go back to the village and be with Jack, we all know that's what you want anyway! If Ari was Jack's you'd be beside yourself with worry! But no, unfortunately I have to be her father. You don't love her."

"I hate you!" she screamed so loudly that it echoed around them.

"I hate you too!" he yelled back. "I wish you never came back! If you hadn't...I'd be happily married to Juliet."

He pushed his way past her and walked ahead of her. Kate choked on her tears but followed him anyway. When it started to get dark, Sawyer stopped walking and found a spot to lay down. Kate searched for firewood and when she came back Sawyer was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. Kate put her hand in her pocket to find the flint to light a fire, but didn't find it.

"Sawyer, do you have any matches?" she said quietly. Sawyer reached into his pocket and tossed her a match book. She caught them and smiled weakly. Sawyer rolled back over and let out a breath. Soon he felt and heard the fire behind him. He fell asleep quickly, but didn't stay asleep. He had been sleeping less than an hour when Sawyer woke up and heard Kate sobbing.

"Shut up," he scoffed. "Go to sleep."

Kate didn't stop crying. She was only crying harder. He rolled over and scoffed.

"Kate, I know you're upset about Aaron," he murmured. "Just go to sleep and you can find him in the morning. Stop crying, I'm trying to sleep."

It took Sawyer forever to get back to sleep but he finally did. Kate never went to sleep. She watched the fire and thought about her fight with Sawyer. She went to find fruit when the sun started coming up. When she got back from getting fruit, Sawyer had flipped over, but he was still sleeping. Kate threw a mango at him to wake him up. It was supposed to be a peace offering, but instead it hit him in the head and he woke up violently.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Son of a bitch."

"Sorry," she said softly.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Real sorry. Let's just go."

"Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked.

"Not hungry," he answered. They started walking and 15 minutes later they came to the creek. They both stopped and Sawyer started washing his face. Kate stared at him. She watched as the water dripped from his chin. She hated that she could be so angry with him, but still so attracted to him. She let out a soft breath, and hope that Sawyer wouldn't hear it. He looked up and she quickly looked into the creek. She put her hair up in a pony tail and splashed the water on her face. She ran her hands down her chest and cleaned off the top of her chest which was covered in dirt, sweat, and tears. Sawyer was watching her and shook his head. Kate took a mango out of her backpack and cut off a piece to eat. Sawyer reached forward and knocked the mango out of her hand.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. He quickly knocked her over and crawled on top of her. He kissed her hard and roughly. She moaned softly and arched her back. He was on her hair, but she didn't care. She qucikly unbuttoned her pants and shoved them down, but not all the way. Neither of them took off their shirts. They took off all their frustrations and anger on each other. Neither one of them wanted to stop.

15 minutes later they were walking back through the jungle. Kate was sighing softly and looked at Sawyer.

"I-" she started.

"You don't gotta say nothin' Kate," he sighed. "Let's just find them and get home."

"He has to be ok," she whispered and sobbed.

"God dammit!" he exclaimed. "You really don't care! You don't care about our baby!"

"I'm so tired," she sobbed. She sat down and pulled her legs up to her chin. "I just want to sit down for a minute."

"We've been walking for 10 minutes Kate, get up and lets go."

"I can't," she sobbed. "I can't."

"Get up!" he yelled.

"I can't!" she exclaimed back.

"Fine," he scoffed. "I'll go."

He kept walking and then he turned back when he couldn't see Kate anymore. He decided to sit down and see if she would follow him. Sure enough a few minutes later she emerged from the trees.

"Let's go," she whispered. He nodded and stood up. They started walking again, and Sawyer could hear Kate crying softly. He shook his head and murmured to himself.

"We were almost there," he said out loud.

"What?" she asked.

"We almost had it," he said, turning back and stopping. "We almost had complete and utter happiness Kate. But I guess we're always destined to fall apart. And the worst thing about it, is that you really don't give to craps about our daughter.

"How dare you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I've heard you say that again and again for the past day! You know damn well I love her! I love her so much!"

She collapsed to the ground in tears and started crying hard.

"Get up," he mumblded.

"What if she's dead?" she sobbed. "What if The Other's took her and we're never going to see her again?!"

He sighed softly and knelt down to the ground in front of her. He put his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed onto his shoulder. She started crying harder and wailing. She cried and screamed and didn't sound like she was going to stop any time soon.

"James," she sniffled. "What if she's dead?!"

"She's not," he told her and ran his hand through her hair. "Honey, she's gonna be fine. We just have to find her. But we aren't going to find her just sitting here."

"You're right," she said letting out a soft cough and sob.

"Come on," he whispered. "Stand up."

She stood up and sniffled. She leaned against him and let out a breath.

"Ok," she sighed. "Ok. Let's go."

They walked all day, and Kate tried to find a trail but there was nothing. Kate was tired. She leaned against Sawyer and then stopped walking.

"I'm so tired," she whispered. "James, can we just stop walking?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Let's make camp. We'll start again tomorrow. Sweetheart, I promise you, everything is going to be ok."

"No," Kate shook her head and sat down on the ground. "No. It's not going to be ok. It won't be ok, until we find her Sawyer. If she dies Sawyer-"

"She's not going to die," he told her and sat down next to her. "She's not dead. We're going to find her. It's just taking us a little longer than we want it to."

"Hold me," she whispered. "Will you just hold me?"

"All night," he agreed. They made a place on the ground to lay down. Kate curled up in Sawyer's arms and sighed softly.

"Make love to me," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Please," she whispered. She untangled herself from Sawyer's arms and pulled her tank top off. He looked at her and shook his head. He handed her the tank top and shook his head.

"Baby," he said. "You don't want this. You're upset."

"And this will help me," she answered. "Please…let me feel better."

She kissed his lips and didn't put her shirt back on. He kissed her back briefly and then backed away.

"Kate," he said softly and ran his hand down her face. "It's gonna be ok."

"Make love to me," she said again.

"What about what we did earlier?" he asked.

"That wasn't making love," she shook her head. "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He looked at her body and saw how many bruises he had left. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm not," she answered. "I wanted you to...but now all I want is for you to love me."

"Here?" he asked. "On the jungle floor?"

"What?" she whispered. "It's not like we've never done it on the jungle floor before."

He kissed her again and this time they didn't stop. Kate didn't bother being quiet. Sawyer tried to muffle her moans with his mouth, but she didn't stop. She looked at him and breathed in deeply.

"I love you so much," she said softly. He rolled off of her and breathed in deeply. "I don't hate you. I can never hate you."

"I don't hate you either," he replied. "Come here Freckles."

He held out his arms and she curled back up against his chest.

"Please let Ari be ok," she whispered. "Please God, take care of Ari and Aaron. Don't let them be hurt or scared."

"And let us find them soon," Sawyer added.

Sawyer woke up to Kate shaking him awake.

"Wake up," she said. "We gotta get going."

Sawyer moaned and rolled over. He sat up, and Kate was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Give me a second to wake up," he answered.

Sawyer and Kate were walking back through the jungle, going a total opposite direction as the night before. Kate was sniffling. He looked at her and took her by the hand.

"Hey," he whispered. "We'll find them."

"My baby must be so scared, and hungry…I don't know if she's hurt or cold. I just want to find her."

Suddenly Sawyer heard crying. He ran toward the noise and found Ari in the clearing. He let out a breath and picked her up.

"Shh," he whispered.

"Is she ok?" Kate asked frantically. "Is she ok?"

"She seems to be," he answered. Kate took the baby from his arms and held onto her tightly. She rocked her slowly and sighed softly.

"Oh, baby," Kate said softly. Kate ran her hands over Ari to check for any bumps or bruises. She kissed her on the forehead and looked at Sawyer.

"Where's Aaron?" Kate whispered.

"I don't know," he murmured. "Let's keep going."

"I have to feed her Sawyer," she answered.

"I know," he nodded. "Stay right here…here take the gun. I'll go searching around here for Aaron…you feed Ari. And when you're done we'll keep looking."

"Ok," Kate answered.

Sawyer went off into the jungle and Kate stayed with Ari. She gasped loudly when she heard Sawyer and Aaron talking. Sawyer came through the trees carrying Aaron. Aaron looked scared. Kate stood up and went toward Aaron.

"Aaron," she whispered. "Baby. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he frowned. "I woke up in the jungle mommy."

"You don't remember how you got here?" Kate asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Ok," she whispered.

"I want mommy!" he exclaimed. Sawyer put him down and took the baby from Kate, and Kate picked up Aaron. He put his head on her shoulder and continued to cry.

"I was so scared," he said.

"I know," she whispered. "I was scared too. It's gonna be ok. I promise."

"I want to see my other mommy too," he said. "Can we go home?"

"Of course," Kate said. "We're going home right now. We're gonna get back to your mom."

They started walking back to the houses. When they got there, it was dark. Aaron had fallen asleep. Kate took Aaron back to Claire's house. Claire was so happy to see Aaron, she started crying. Clementine and Cassidy were both there when they returned.

"Mommy can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Aaron asked Kate. Kate nodded and picked him back up.

Sawyer looked at Cassidy and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her into one of the bedrooms and looked at her.

"It's not my fault!" she exclaimed. "I didn't take them, what are you all mad at me for?"

"Do you want to take Clementine from me?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Clementine was asking all day when you'd be back. But I gotta be honest with you. I don't want to stay here. It's your fault that you weren't in her life for 7 years James."

"I know," he murmured. "I know it's all my fault, but I'm here now. I don't want to lose her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you pregnant and alone."

"I was," she replied. "But I'm not anymore. I think I did pretty good for myself. And it only made me stronger. I'm not going to let anyone fool me. You don't love her. You don't care anything about her or anyone except yourself."

"Oh really?" he asked. "Well if that's true, why the hell did I just spend a day and a half looking for Ari and Aaron.""Ari is your kid," she argued.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I love Ari…and I love Clementine. I love Kate. I care about more than just myself."

"Well, I'm not going to take your daughter from you," she whispered. "She loves you so much Sawyer…but let me tell you something…if you break her heart…you'll never see her again."

"I'm not going to break her heart Cassidy," he replied.

Later that night Kate was in the bathroom. Sawyer was laying in the bed waiting for her. Aaron was sleeping soundly next to Sawyer. Kate had been gone for a long time, so Sawyer rolled out of the bed carefully and knocked on the door softly. He opened the door without waiting for Kate to answer. She was sitting on the side of the bathtub and sobbing softly. Sawyer knelt in front of her and put his hands on her cheeks.

"Freckles."

"James," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She started pulling his boxers down and he stopped her.

"Freckles, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"James," she repeated and kissed his lips. She turned them around and jumped up on the bathroom counter. She ran his hands down his bare shoulders and pulled him closer. "I want a baby."

"What?" he whispered.

"You said you wanted more kids," she said into his ear and kissed his neck and ear. "So I say we get started. We have no kids left."

"Sweetheart," he sighed. "We got them back. Aaron is sleeping in our bed right now. And Ari is all comfy in her crib."

"Sawyer," she sniffled and pressed her face against his chest. "We could have lost them. They were out there for so long. All alone. I'm a horrible mother."

"Freckles, you're not a horrible mother," he said. "Come on. You're a great mom. That's why I want more kids with you because we make some beautiful babies."

"Do I have to remind you that we didn't make Clementine or Aaron?" she asked with a frown.

"Ok," he sighed. "Fine…but you're still an amazing mom. I want to have more kids, but just a couple nights ago you reminded me that Ari is only 4 months old. Don't you think we should wait a little longer."

"Please," she whispered. "Just make love to me. Not to get me pregnant, but I just want to-please please James. Am I not sexy anymore?"

"Damn Freckles, you know you are," he said. "You are incredibly sexy. I think about it all the time when I'm laying next to you. But-"

Kate pressed her lips to his and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Come on," she whispered. "Make love to me James. I missed you so much."

"Freckles we've been together now for 2 years," he said. "How can you miss me?"

"I hate it when we fight," she said. "It's so stupid because nothing good ever comes out of it, except make up sex. I missed you. I just wish that we could make love more often. We've gotta get Ari her own room."

"I'm sure it can be arranged," he smiled. "We'll just build her a room. Come on…let's go to bed."

"You're not going to make love to me?" she asked. "Come on. We can be quiet. Can you be quiet?"

"You're the one who can't keep your mouth shut," he said, pulling her hips toward him. She gasped softly and kissed his lips. He ran his hands down her sides and she reached down and pulled her underwear off she gasped loudly and looked at him.

"The sink is cold," she whispered. They kissed and made love in the bathroom. Both of them were quiet and then Kate slid off the sink. Sawyer reached over and took Kate's hand in his. They walked back into the bedroom. Aaron was laying in the bed completely spread out. Kate let out a soft laugh and moved him so that she and Sawyer could lay down. Sawyer put his arms around Kate, and Kate put hers around Aaron. Aaron woke up slightly, but cuddled back in Kate's arms and fell right back to sleep. Sawyer kissed Kate's neck and sighed softly.

"We'll have another baby sometime Kate," he said softly.

Ari started crying and Aaron woke up in Kate's arms. She groaned softly and Sawyer got up to pick up the baby. He rocked Ari slowly and looked down at her.

"Shh," he whispered. "You're ok. You're home."

"Bring her to me," Kate said softly. Sawyer walked over to the bed and sat down. He handed Kate the baby, but kept looking at her.

"She's looking more like you every single day," he whispered. "Look at her little freckles."

"She's beautiful," Kate stated.

"You're beautiful," he told her and put his hand against her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

**A/N: Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Kate stood up and put the baby back into the crib. She walked back over to the bed and sat down. Aaron wasn't sleeping yet. He was looking at the baby in the crib. Sawyer put his arms around Kate's waist. She looked down at Aaron and started stroking his hair softly. He looked up at her.

"Mommy?" he asked. "I want to sleep in Clementine's room."

"Clementine isn't here," Kate whispered. "Clementine is at the other house with her mommy."

"Can I go sleep in the other room? I don't want to sleep here," he said. "The baby is too loud."

"Ok," Kate sighed. She let go of him and he ran to the other bedroom. Kate flipped over and looked at Sawyer. "Why does he do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"He tells me he wants to sleep in bed with me and then he changes his mind," she answered.

"It happens," he shrugged. "You really that upset about it Freckles? And Aaron does have a point…we don't want Ari keeping him awake. She's bound to wake up again sometime in the night."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I guess you're right. James…were you serious. I mean did you mean it?"

"What are you talkin' about darlin'?" he asked. She was frowning. He put his hand against her cheek and ran his hand over her hair.

"You said, you wished I'd never come back," she whispered. "You said that you wish you would have married Juliet."

"Freckles-" he began.

"I know you were mad," she sighed. "And I know I said things I didn't mean too, but they say that half of all joking is really serious. So are you mad I came back?"

"Of course not," he murmured. "Freckles. I cared about her so much. She was the only person I could talk to. She was the only person who really knew me. She-I dunno, she had my back, and I had hers. But all that is over. I chose not to marry her because I'm in love with you. You get me? It's always been you Kate. I'm in love with you."

"Ok," she whispered.

She frowned and turned back over. Sawyer wrapped his arms around her and leaned over her. He kissed her cheek wetly. She groaned and wiped her cheek off.

"Hey," he whispered. "I love you. I never loved Juliet the way I love you. You believe me?" .

"Yes," she nodded. "But do you ever wish you had married her?"

"Do I ever wish that I had married Juliet, when I'm in love with someone else?" he scoffed. "Of course not. And we have a baby Freckles, or did you forget about the little baby in the crib over there?"

"I know," she said, looking down. "And I know that we've been together for 2 years, but don't you ever worry about me and Jack."

"All the time Kate," he answered. "I think about it constantly. About how you could have married Jack, but…you picked me. I know you love me, but Jack is two doors down, and you can have him anytime you want."

"And you want me to say the same thing," she replied. "I guess it's true. If you wanted Juliet, you could go have her anytime you want. Who wouldn't want you?"

Sawyer let out a soft laugh and rolled her back over to face her. She kissed his lips and then backed away slowly.

"I hate that you're always right," she shook her head.

"Really?" he asked. "I think that's the first thing we've disagreed on in a long time, because I love to be right."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him gently. He leaned forward to kiss her. She leaned forward too, and their lips were almost touching, when Sawyer backed away. She furrowed her eyebrows. Sawyer touched her face and kissed her gently.

"Do you really want another baby?" Kate asked.

"Well," he said, running his hand down her back. "Maybe in a couple years…Kate, what's all this about? I mean…you've been all over me, and talking about having a baby?"

"You brought up the baby thing first," she argued. "Are you going to change your mind now?"

"No," he answered. "I'm not-I'm not changing my mind. Are you gonna tell me that you're pregnant?"

"No," she whispered. "I thought I was…but I'm not."

"Did you want to be?" he asked."Ari is so little still," she shook her head. "It's not that I wanted to be pregnant…but I wouldn't have minded."

The next day Sawyer was making breakfast for everyone. Aaron and Clementine were there, but Claire and Cassidy weren't. Kate was holding Ari and talking to the kids, to keep them entertained. There was a hard knock on the door."I'll get it!" Clementine exclaimed. Clementine opened the door and Juliet was standing in front of her.

"Hi Clementine," Juliet smiled. "Is your dad here?"

"Yeah," she answered and stepped out of the way. Juliet came in and looked at Sawyer and Kate. Sawyer brought the food to the table and then walked over to Juliet.

"What's up?" he asked.

"There's someone here to see you…both of you," Juliet answered.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Who?" Sawyer questioned.

"Says his name is Jacob," Juliet replied.

"Jacob," Sawyer whispered. "Ain't that-"

"Yeah," she nodded. "He's at the line. Don't worry…I'll stay here with the kids, and Claire and Cassidy will be back soon right?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Come on Freckles."

He took her by the hand and they walked together to the line.

"What does he want?" Kate asked.

"How the hell do I know?" Sawyer asked. "Maybe he wants us to join them. I don't know."

"How does he know about us? Our names?" Kate whispered.

"He knows everything according to Juliet," he replied.

When they reached the line there was one man standing there, and he looked unarmed. It surprised Sawyer that he didn't have anyone else with him. Sawyer felt Kate tense next to him. He squeezed her hand and then smiled at her weakly. She smiled back and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for being so timely, James…Katherine," he said. "I have a mission for both of you."

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"You'll know when you get there. You're each going to a different place…in time and location," he answered. "Follow me."

Sawyer put his hand against Kate's back and they followed him. They came to the shack in the middle of the jungle and followed him inside.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked.

"You're going to October 21st, 1977," he told her. "Go down this hole and turn the dial to 10/21/77."

"Why are you sending her there?" Sawyer asked. "What's it going to prove! What happened happened!"

"Sawyer," Kate whispered. "When is that?"

"The day my parents died," he said with his teeth clenched.

"Then you'll know what to do, but the next date will be October 31st, the funeral," Jacob answered. "Now go."

He opened a door in the floor and Kate reluctantly went down. She saw the dial and switched it to the date. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. So she waited. She heard a clicking sound and a door appeared in front of her. She went through the door and was suddenly in a child's bedroom. There was a small blonde boy laying in the bed. She looked behind herself and saw that she was standing in a closet. The child woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked. "You're not my mommy. Who are you!?"

"Shh," Kate said quietly putting her finger to her mouth.

"Mom!" he exclaimed.

"It's ok," Kate replied, quickly going to his side and covering his mouth. "I won't hurt you."

He looked like he was about to cry. "Mommy said that I had to stay here till she came to get me," he stated. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Kate shook her head. "I don't even know what I'm doing here. Your name is James right?"

"Yes," he frowned.

"Where's your daddy?" she asked.

"Mommy said he was mean so we had to leave," he answered. "I miss him."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Are you gonna take me away?" he asked.

"No honey," she shook her head. "I'm not going to take you anywhere."

"Ok," he said.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he nodded, still looking slightly scared. "Daddy was scary."

"It's ok," Kate whispered. "It's ok to be scared. I had a mean daddy too."

"Daddy hit mommy," he frowned. "Why did he hit my mommy?"

"I don't know, James," she answered. "But I know how scared you are."

"How?" he asked.

"Because my daddy hit my mommy too," she said. "And he scared me."

"But daddy said that he loves me," he whispered.

"I know your daddy loves you," she replied, running her hand down his hair. "I promise everything is going to be ok."

"James!" Mary's voice said from behind the door.

"Go to the closet!" he said quickly and quietly. Kate ran to the closet and shut the door, but left it opened a crack.

"He's here," Mary said. "Ok, it's gonna be ok James. Go hide under the bed and don't come out till I come get you ok. I love you."

"I love you too mommy," James whispered. Kate watched the little boy hide under the bed. She could hear the scuffling and yelling outside of the room. It scared her slightly, so she wasn't sure what little James was thinking. Suddenly she heard the gun go off and jumped. She covered her mouth when he walked into the room and sat down on the bed. The gun went off a second time and she closed her eyes tightly. The last sounds she heard was James whimpering and sirens. Suddenly the noises stopped. She opened her eyes and daylight was shining into the room. She opened the door and saw that there was yellow police tape in the room. She opened the bedroom door and went into the living room. Suddenly the room changed and she was in a different house. There were people in the living room and dining room. Everyone was wearing black and speaking in soft tones. She knew that it was the wake.

"Where's James?" she heard someone say.

"He's outside," a second person answered. "He's on the swing set, and he refuses to come in. He won't talk to anyone either. He's really angry. I've never seen him that mad in my life."

"Are you sure it's not just the fact that he's devastated over witnessing that horrible tragedy?" Kate interjected.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, Kate could only guess that it was Sawyer's grandmother.

"Just a friend," Kate answered. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Kate walked outside and found James on the swing set just like his grandma said. She sighed softly and walked toward him. She sat down next to him on the second swing and started pushing herself slowly.

"You lied," he said, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "You're a big fat liar!"

"James," Kate whispered.

"You told me everything would be ok!" he exclaimed.

"James, I'm so sorry," she said softly. "But things will get better. I can promise you that. One day you will fall in love and have a family and a life."

"I'm never having a family," he shook his head. "I don't like girls."

"You won't always think that," she chuckled.

"You're pretty," he frowned and looked up at her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I like your freckles," he said, cracking a small smile too. "I always wanted freckles."

"Well you got those dimples," she pointed out, and started swinging faster. He started swinging too and was going higher than her.

"I don't want to fall in love," he continued. "I don't want to be like my daddy."

"Well," she sighed. "I can tell you right now James…you're not going to be anything like your daddy."

He stopped swinging and dragged his feet on the ground to slow down and stop.

"This man came to me and told me that my mommy had sex with someone else," he frowned. "And then all my daddy's money is all gone, and that's why my daddy killed mommy and himself. Is that true?"

"I don't know James," she whispered. He stood up and walked in front of her.

"Will you take care of me?" he asked softly.

"What about your grandma?" she questioned. "I think she would miss you like crazy. And I have to go soon."

"Ok," he whispered. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. She heard him sniffle in her ear and she ran her hand down his back.

"Everything will be ok James," she whispered. Suddenly James was gone and the swing set was old and rickety. The man who called himself Jacob walked toward her and smirked.

"You did a good job," he said."What was the purpose of that?" Kate asked.

"Because you two are supposed to be connected," he answered. "Sawyer is doing his mission right now. April 14th 1983."

"I was 6," she whispered. "But I don't know the significance of that date."

Sawyer was walking down the street and he stopped when he came to a car screeching to a halt at a gas station across the street. He heard screaming coming from the car. He started walking faster to see if he could help.

"Katherine, get out of the car!" a woman's voice said frantically. "Run!"

"Mommy!" she cried.

"Go Katherine!" she exclaimed. A little girl got out of the car and ran away, looking back, and not looking where she was going. She bumped into Sawyer and then looked up at him. She had a fear in her eyes, which Sawyer could relate to.

"Sorry mister," she frowned.

"It's ok," he shook his head. "Are you ok?"

"No," she sobbed. "Take me with you."

She wrapped her arms around his legs and sobbed. He bent down and picked her up without thinking. She continued to sob onto his shoulder.

"Take me away," she whispered. Suddenly the car that Kate got out of started speeding off.

"Wait!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Your daughter!"

The car continued down the road, but Kate didn't seem that upset about it.

"My step dad hit my mom," she whispered. "I want my daddy."

"Well, let's go see if we can call him," Sawyer said.

"Don't let go of me!" she exclaimed, as Sawyer started putting her down.

"Ok," he whispered. "It's ok Kate."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Oh," he murmured. "I heard your mom yelling."

"But she calls me Katherine," she answered. "And everyone else calls me Katie."

"So you want me to call you Katie?" he asked.

"No, I like Kate," she smiled. She was missing a front tooth, but Sawyer wasn't looking at her smile…he was looking at her cheeks.

"Let's go Freckles," he said.

"Freckles!" she chuckled as he carried her into the gas station.

"Cuz you've got all those freckles," he told her.

"I like your funny voice," she chuckled, noticing his accent.

"Well little lady," he smirked. "Why don't we go in and call your pa."

"Pa?" she asked. "Like Little House!"

When Sawyer went into the gas station the attendant was looking at him suspiciously.

"Ma'am, can we use your phone?" he asked.

"I don't know the number!" Kate said rubbing her eyes.

"It's ok," he said. "We'll find it. Um…and a phone book."

"There's a pay phone right outside," she answered. Sawyer walked back outside and put Kate down when he got to the phone. He opened the phone book and looked up her last name.

"What's your daddy's name?" he asked.

"Sam Austen," she said softly. He found the number and dialed. He was thankful when someone picked up after 2 rings.

"Hello?" a man's voice said.

"Um, Mr. Austen, I have your daughter here," Sawyer said.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "I am going to have your ass arrested!"

"Wait-" Sawyer sighed. "No…I was walking, and she got out of a car and then the car drove off."

"Dammit Diane," Sam whispered. "Where are you?"

"I don't know," Sawyer said again. "Um…I'm at the gas station on State street."

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll be there soon. Does Katie want to say something?"

"Katie," Sawyer began. "Do you want to say something?"

She shook her head rapidly and wiped her nose.

"No," Sawyer said.

"Tell her I love her and I'll be right there," he answered.

"Ok," Sawyer replied. He hung up the phone and then lead Kate to a bench outside of the gas station.

"Is my daddy coming?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He'll be here soon."

"Will you wait with me?" she asked.

"Of course I'm gonna wait with you," Sawyer answered. She crawled over to him and sat down on his lap. She frowned and shook her head.

"My mommy loves Wayne more than me," she whispered.

"I don't think that's true," he shook his head. "Sometimes mommies and daddies do crazy things…but it doesn't mean they don't love you."

"She left me all alone," Kate frowned.

"Well, not all alone," he answered. "I'm here with ya."

She chuckled softly.

"Everything is going to work out for you Freckles," he whispered. "It might take a really long time, but one day you're gonna be happy."

"Will you take care of me?" she frowned. "I just want to run away. I want to leave forever."

"You will some day Freckles," he told her. "But right now you should stay with your daddy. I think your daddy would really miss you. And your mommy too."

"Ok," she mumbled. Suddenly a car pulled up into the parking lot. A man got out of the car and Kate jumped off of Sawyer's lap and ran to him. He picked her up and sighed deeply. Sawyer looked at them and smiled weakly.

"Bye-you didn't tell me your name," she said.

"I'm James," he stated, taking her hand gently. "Bye Katie."

Sawyer watched them leave and then felt someone come up behind him. He turned around and adult Kate was standing there. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed deeply.

"I would have been all alone," she whispered. "My mom just left me here."

He hugged her back and kissed her neck and then moved to her lips. She kissed him back deeply and then took a deep breath and opened her eyes. They were now back in the jungle. The shack was gone, but they were both pretty sure that this was where they had been before. They started walking back to the village. Sawyer put his arm around her and sighed to himself.

"Y'know that day of the funeral was one of the most confusing days of my life," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…I had this guy come and tell me that my mom was having an affair and that was the whole reason that she and my dad died…and then I had you come see me…you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. But then I-I forgot all about it Freckles. I didn't remember it."

"Well that's because it just happened," she answered.

"But looking back on it now…you were the most beautiful-I repressed it. I didn't remember most of that day until now," he said.

"Well I repressed being left at a gas station too," she answered. "And when you saved me…I didn't know what to think. But I remember now feeling that you weren't going to let anything happen to me. I didn't want to go back to be with my mom and Wayne because I knew they weren't going to take care of me like you would."

"Why did all this happen?" he asked.

"Jacob told me that we were supposed to always be connected," she answered.

"Well considering that we have a child," he began. "I think we already are going to be always connected."

"But maybe our pasts were supposed to be connected too," Kate shrugged. "I don't mind. I'm glad I could be there for you when no one else was."

"Me too," he said softly. She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly and gently. He could feel the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. He backed away and Kate put her face against his chest.

"She just left me there," she sobbed. "She didn't care. I was 6 years old!"

"Shh," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her.

"And I didn't even remember it happening!" she screamed. "What happened instead? What happened instead of you finding me?"

"Well if it didn't happen," he shrugged. "I think I was always the one to find you Freckles."

"And I guess I was always the one to comfort you at your parents funeral," she whispered. She rewrapped her arms around him. "Do you know how much I love you James?"

"No," he said, pushing his face gently against her neck. She ran her hand down the back of his head and kissed his cheek. He hugged her back tightly and lifted her up. "Let's get back."

"No," she shook her head. "Are we far away from the waterfall?"

"Not too far," he answered.

"I want to go swimming," she told him.

"Ok," he smirked. He took her by the hand and they walked through the jungle. Kate heard the waterfall and started running. He ran after her. Kate tore off her shirt and started pulling her jeans off. Sawyer followed her into the water. She squealed from the coldness. He swam toward her and pushed her under the water. She came up for air and shoved him under the water too. They started playing, and then Sawyer pulled her toward her and kissed her softly and slowly.

"When should we get married?" he asked.

"When can we get married?" she said over the sound of the waterfall. "I don't think anyone here is certified to officiate a wedding."

"We can exchange our vows in front of everyone, and then get our marriage certificate when we get off the island."

"What if we live here forever?" she asked.

"Well then it won't matter will it," he said.

**12 Days Later**

Kate was standing in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. Claire was standing behind her tying the sash in the back of her dress.

"Sawyer is going to faint at his feet," Claire told her. Kate smiled widely and looked over at Cassidy and Clementine. Clementine was wearing a pretty blue dress, that matched her eyes.

"No," Cassidy shook her head. Claire looked at her with a scoff. "No…Jack…Jack is going to fall at his feet for ever letting you go."

"I was never Jack's to begin with," Kate shook her head. "Ok…I'm ready. Let's go."

They walked out of the house and found Sawyer standing on the gazebo. Kate walked up to him and kissed him.

"You're not supposed to kiss till after!" Clementine exclaimed.

"It's not even a real wedding Clementine," Sawyer told her.

"Ok," Clementine sighed. "Fine. Tell her what you feel then daddy. Auntie Kate, you get to go first!"

"Why does she get to go first?" Sawyer argued.

"Because ladies always first daddy," she answered.

"James," Kate started. "All I've ever wanted was someone who can take care of me. I know that this sounds so cliché and stupid, but you're the first guy who's actually loved me for everything I am and everything I'm not. So…whether we're here for another few months, or the rest of our lives…I know you're always going to be there and take care of me…and I'll always take care of you too. Ok, I'm done, before I start crying."

"Daddy it's your turn!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Shh," Sawyer said holding a finger up to his mouth. He took a deep breath and looked at Kate. "I'm not good at this. I know we were supposed to write something profound, but…that's not me and you know it. And I knew that whatever I said, wouldn't compare to what you said…so, I came up with something pretty simple and stupid. I love you."

Kate smiled and then leaned forward and kissed his lips. They made rings out of pieces of cloth. Kate backed away, and they each put the makeshift rings on each other's fingers. Kate smiled at him, and leaned back forward to kiss him. They broke apart and then looked at the small crowd. Sawyer and Kate sat down on the steps and waited while everyone came up to them to talk to them. Clementine ran toward them first.

"Can I sit here too?!" she asked.

"Sure," Kate said. Aaron walked over to them too and sat down on Kate's lap.

"Mommy," he said softly. "Is James my daddy now?"

Kate smiled somewhat weakly at Sawyer. Sawyer looked at Aaron and sighed softly.

"Come over here," he said. Aaron got off of Kate's lap and walked over to Sawyer. He looked at him and Sawyer lifted him up to his lap.

"Don't you think your mommy looks pretty?" Sawyer whispered. Aaron nodded shyly, and then looked at Sawyer.

"Are you my daddy now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer said, after hesitating. "But you can still call me James if you want to."

"Ok," he answered.

Later on that night Kate and Sawyer were laying in bed. He pulled her toward him and she looked at his ring.

"You really don't have to wear this ring," she chuckled. "I mean, it's kinda stupid. We're not really married."

"I know," he said. "But we're committed to each other forever. I ain't going no where. And I don't want you going anywhere either."

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm staying here."

"Kate, I will take care of you," he stated. "I didn't know what to say up there with all those people watching."

"All those people?" she asked. "It was Claire, Cassidy, and Hurley."

"I know," he murmured. "But-Kate, I want to tell you that I'm all in. This…us. I want to marry you and have babies and just be together."

"I want that too James," she whispered. "We will have more babies."

"How many more are you talkin'?" he asked.

"5 or 6," she smirked.

"5 or 6?!" he exclaimed. "Well how many do you want?" she asked.

"I was thinkin' 1 maybe 2," he answered. "I mean we've already got 3."

"I think we're gonna need a bigger house," she told him.

**A/N: Please review…I'm going to do one more chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**2 Years Later**

"Get this thing out of me!" Kate screamed. Ari was standing near her with her hands covering her ears. Clementine, Aaron and Sawyer were sitting on the couch. Sawyer was holding a baby who was 10 months old. Her name was Gabriella. Everyone called her Ella. Sawyer handed the baby to Clementine and walked over to Kate. He stopped her from pacing and looked at her. She was 9 months pregnant and was a week over due.

"I can't believe I let you knock me up after Ella was only a month old. I hate you," Kate said.

"Not nice mommy," Ari said.

"It's ok Ari," Sawyer replied. "Mommy's just frustrated.

"What's fusated?" she asked.

"Like when you don't want to go to bed," he told her.

"Oh," she nodded.

"Kate it's gonna be great," he said. "You're going to have that baby soon enough…and it's gonna be our son."

"James," she sighed. "I-I found out what we're having last time I went to have an ultra sound."

"What?" he asked.

"I wanted to think of names. I mean it took us like a week to name Ella because we thought she was a boy, and-" she said quickly. "So I-James, I'm sorry. I'm having a girl."

"A girl?" he asked. "Another girl. Another Kate clone. I mean look at Ari…she doesn't look like mine at all."

"And Ella," she said. "Ella has your beautiful blue eyes."

"And dark curly hair," he pointed out. "Come here…let's just sit down, you pacing back and forth can't be good for the baby."

Kate sighed deeply and followed Sawyer back to the couch. She sat down and Ari walked over to her. She tried to climb up on to Kate's lap, but couldn't. She started whining loudly.

"Ari Leigh," Kate said. "Use your words."

"Uppy mommy," Ari stated. Kate bent down as far as she could and picked Ari up. She put Ari on her lap as best she could and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So what name were you thinking," Sawyer said softly.

"Well I know we had the name James for a boy, but why can't we name our girl James?" she asked.

"Do you want a son?" he whispered.

"I know you do," she said. "I mean…yeah, sure you've got Aaron, but I know you want a little boy."

"Yeah," he murmured. "But we've got 5 already…do you really want another one?"

"As soon as I'm allowed to, we'll have another baby," she smirked.

"No," he shook his head. "I think we need to wait till Ella and this little one is sleeping through the night."

"Well, Ella is sleeping through the night now. And baby X, could sleep through the night a couple weeks after she's born. But we can wait as long as you want."

"I just think we should wait till you recover," he whispered. "I just want this baby out of me," she murmured.

"So I'm serious, did you think of any names?" he asked. "I mean besides James?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Names are hard. It's going to be her name for the rest of her life. I like the name Mary. Isn't that your mom's name?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "That's not it. I think she'd really like that."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Eww!" Aaron exclaimed. "Don't kiss. It's gross. When will the baby be here mom?"

"I don't know," Kate answered. "She should be here already, but she's not. I don't know why. We just have to wait patiently.

"But I don't want to wait anymore," he sighed.

"Me neither," Kate replied. "I'm very ready for her to be here."

"Who do you love best?" he asked.

"Honey," she whispered. "I love all of you exactly the same."

"Even Clementine?" he questioned.

"Yes, even Clementine," she nodded.

"Daddy, who do you love best?" Aaron asked, making his way toward Sawyer.

"Hmm," Sawyer began looking at the ceiling to think.

"James," Kate warned.

"I'm gonna have to go with…your mom," he said. "Kate."

Aaron was now living permanently with Claire, even though they all spent their time during the day together. Kate was feeling much better about Aaron and Claire. She wasn't jealous anymore since she had Ari, and Ella to concentrate on. The tables even had turned somewhat. Because Aaron was now jealous of all the time Kate spent with the other kids. Clementine liked to spend her time with Ari and Ella. She loved being a big sister to them. She held Ella as much as she was allowed to. Kate looked at Sawyer and shook her head.

"Nice James," she sighed.

"I thought it was," he smirked.

"I think I'm-" she said, putting her hand on her stomach. "I think I'm having a contraction."

"Thank God," he replied. "Come on."

"No," she said. "No…Sawyer, something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," he shook her head. "Come on. We'll go to Juliet."

"No," she answered, clutching her stomach again. "We're not-something is wrong Sawyer."

"You're over a week late," he reminded her. "It's ok if you're having contractions."

"No," she repeated. "They're coming really fast, and I haven't been having them all morning. So ohw is it ok that they're already one on top of the other. What if something is wrong?"

"Well I'll go get Juliet," he answered. He left the house quickly and went to get Juliet. He ran across the lawns to Juliet's house. He rapped on the front door and waited. Juliet came to the door and looked at him.

"Is Kate having the baby?" she asked.

"And she's freaking out," he sighed. "She thinks something's wrong because she went from having no contractions, and now they're really close together."

"Ok," she whispered. "Well let's go."

They walked back to the other house, and went into the house. Kate wasn't in the living room anywhere. Clementine was holding Ella who was screaming. Sawyer went toward Clementine and took the baby from her.

"Where's Kate?" he asked. Ella stopped crying when Sawyer picked her up. He looked at Clementine and waited. "Clementine, where's Kate?"

"She went to lay down," Clementine said. "She said that the baby is coming."

Sawyer quickly handed her the baby again and ran back to the bedroom. Juliet followed him. When Sawyer got there Kate was laying on the bed and had her hands against her stomach.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm having contractions," she said. "I can feel the baby coming. She's not going to wait anymore."

"Ok," Juliet said. "Can I take a look Kate?"

"Yes," she sniffled.

"Sweetie, I promise everything will be ok," Juliet said gently. She examined Kate and then looked at Sawyer. "The baby is crowning. Kate you're gonna have to push."

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes," Juliet nodded. "Push Kate. Push."

Kate pushed and held on to Sawyer's arm. She practically pulled him into the bed next to her. He looked at her and ran his hand over her face. Kate pushed, and then stopped.

"Kate, push," Juliet said.

"Again," she breathed. "I can't."

"Yes you can dammit," Juliet said. "Just push. You and the baby are going to be fine, but you gotta push."

Kate started pushing again and then stopped again. She breathed in deeply and shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered.

"It's ok," Juliet said. "You don't have to push anymore. Just wait a second."

"I'm not doing this again," Kate stated.

"Ok, Kate push," Juliet repeated. Kate pushed again and then the baby came out and started crying. Kate sighed and looked at Sawyer.

"Is she ok?" Kate asked. "Is she ok? Sawyer?"

"She's fine," Sawyer said, looking at Juliet. Juliet wrapped the baby in a blanket and then put her in Kate's arms. Kate looked at her and then at Sawyer. Sawyer sat down on the bed next to her and looked down at the baby.

"Mary," Kate whispered. "She's ok right Juliet? You wouldn't lie to me?"

"She's healthy," Juliet answered. "And you're fine too. I don't know why you think something was wrong."

"Because the contractions," Kate responded. "They started so fast."

"It's ok," Juliet replied. "I promise everything is fine. Let me know if anything changes though ok?"

"Ok," she nodded. Kate and Sawyer stayed in the bedroom. Soon after Juliet left Clementine, Aaron, and Ari came into the room. Clementine was carrying Ella who was still crying. Sawyer took Ella from Clementine.

"Dada," Ella sobbed. He ran his hand down the back of Ella's head. All the other kids climbed up onto the bed.

"Me see baby!" Ari exclaimed.

"Ok," Kate whispered. "But shh. You gotta be quiet. And just look."

Clementine held Ari back before she jumped on Kate.

"NO!" she exclaimed. Mary and Ella both started crying and Clementine held on tightly to Ari.

"Let go let go let go let go let go let go," Ari said.

"Ari shh," Sawyer said. "You gotta be very quiet. The baby is trying to go to sleep."

"Just want to see," she frowned. Clementine didn't let go of her and Sawyer didn't tell her to let go. "Fine!"

She rolled away from Clementine and ran from the room. They both heard a door slam shut and then they heard Ari screaming and crying. Sawyer set Ella down in the middle of the bed and then went to the other bedroom. He opened the door and Ari was sitting on the floor screaming and crying. Sawyer picked her up and sighed deeply.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Finger finger daddy!" she exclaimed, showing him her finger.

"Did you shut your finger in the door?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sobbed.

"Ok, darlin'," he whispered. "Let's go get you some ice."

He carried her back into the kitchen and sat her down on the kitchen counter. Ari was still screaming and crying. He put ice on her finger, but she didn't stop crying. He picked her back up and Ari held on to him tightly. Sawyer carried her back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Kate. Ari continued to cry and Kate looked over at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She shut her hand in the door," Sawyer said softly, continuing to cradle Ari. He rocked her softly and looked at the other kids. Clementine and Aaron stayed quiet. Aaron started tickling Ella's stomach and she was giggling. Sawyer sighed softly and looked at Kate.

"I don't want anymore kids," she shook her head. "This is too hard."

"Well I say that 5 kids is more than enough," he answered with a nod. Ari continued to cry hard. Sawyer hushed her quietly and rubbed her back.

"Daddy," she sobbed. "Hold me daddy!"

"I am," he told her. "I'm right here. I'm not going to let you go honey."

"Finger hurts daddy!" she sobbed.

"Well hold on to that ice baby," he whispered. He continued to rock her gently. Kate noticed that Clementine was staring at baby Mary.

"Kate, can I hold the baby?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Come here hon."

Clementine moved to the middle of the bed, and sat between Sawyer and Kate. Clementine touched Ari's back gently.

"No!" Ari whined and hit at Clementine.

"Ari Ford," Sawyer whispered firmly in her ear. "Not nice. No hitting. Clementine is being very nice to you…you be nice."

She whined, but didn't move away from his arms. She put her thumb in her mouth and put her head on Sawyer's chest. She turned toward Kate to watch her and the baby. Kate handed the baby to Clementine and Clementine smiled.

"She's so tiny!" Clementine exclaimed softly.

"She's very tiny," Kate answered.

"Kate, you look sleepy," Clementine pointed out.

"I am, but I'm not going to sleep yet," Kate replied. "I like being here with you and Aaron, and Ella, and Ari, and Mary too much."

"Mary?" Clementine asked. "Like Merry Christmas?"

"Kinda," Kate nodded. "Do you think it's a pretty name?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Mom is it ok if I go home?" Aaron asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Go ahead. Of course."

"Can I stay here tonight?" Clementine asked.

"Oh, Clem," Sawyer shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Kate needs her rest."

"But I can take care of Ella and Ari for you," she replied.

Sawyer looked at Kate and Kate nodded.

"I think it's a good idea," she answered. "As long as you go to sleep and you don't keep Ari awake."

"OK," Clementine nodded. "I won't."

That night Kate was sleeping soundly. Sawyer had put the kids to bed alone. He looked into the crib next to the bed and made sure that the baby was sleeping. She was sleeping soundly, but Sawyer knew it wouldn't last. He got into the bed next to Kate and put an arm around her. She sighed and rolled over to face him. She put her arms around him and looked at him.

"I'm not tired," she whispered.

"You're not?" he asked. "You just had a baby. I think you should go to sleep. I myself am exhausted."

She looked at him and sighed.

"I want to give you a son," she whispered.

"Right now?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "We can wait till Mary starts talking."

**2 and a half years later**

"Daddy!" Mary screamed.

"Mary," he whispered. "You be quiet. Mommy and James are sleeping."

"Haha daddy yelled at Mary," Ari teased.

"No Ari!" Mary exclaimed.

"You're in trouble ha ha," Ella said.

"No!" Mary yelled.

"You're mother is insane," Sawyer mumbled.

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Because she decided to have another one of you," he answered.

"Dad, should I take the kids off your hands?" Clementine asked. Clementine acted more like a grown up sometimes than Sawyer. She always took care of the kids when Sawyer and Kate needed them to. Sawyer sighed deeply and looked at the two screaming kids.

"Yeah," he sighed. "If they wake up Kate…I'm gonna kill them. She's so tired. That baby was 9 pounds. She's sleeping, James is sleeping-"

"No they're not dad," Aaron said. Sawyer noticed Kate walking down the hall, carrying the baby. Sawyer took the baby from her and glared at her.

"You're supposed to be in bed," he told her.

"You can't tell me what to do," she responded. "I was bored."

"Kate," he chuckled. "Can't you just rest for a day?"

"No," she shook her head. "Look at your son Sawyer. Aren't you proud?"

"Of course I'm proud," he said "Proud that you gave birth to a 9 pound baby. Look at him, he's huge."

"And he looks just like his daddy," she said, stepping toward him, and looking down at the baby. She walked over to where Clementine and the other little girls were standing. She picked up Mary."Why is Mary crying?" she asked.

"Because she's in trouble," Ari answered.

"She's not in trouble," Sawyer sighed. "She was yelling and I didn't want her to wake up you and James. I didn't even raise my voice…I whispered."

"I'm going to take them all next door," Clementine said.

"I don't wanna," Mary complained.

"You don't have to," Kate stated. "I want all my girls here tonight."

That night the girls were all sleeping in the bed with Sawyer and Kate. Ella was curled up in Sawyer's arms. Mary and Ari were both sleeping soundly, but spread out. Sawyer reached across the bed to Kate's hand. She smiled at took a deep breath.

"Should I take them to their room?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I just want to lay here all night with our family. Do you regret having all these kids."

"Nah," he said, running his hand across Ella's hair. "They're all cute. Love you Freckles."

"I love you too James," she whispered.

**A/N: Ok…so I know the end was kind of weak, but I wanted to make it a fluffy/fun chapter. For those of you who haven't heard…Josh Holloway's wife had her baby. They named her Java Kumala Holloway. I'm so excited for them and their new addition. Must be so adorable. Anyway please please review! AND…**

**THE END. **


End file.
